


Все правильно

by Stochastic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Cannibalism, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Филиппа и Лукаса похищает маньяк.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alix_ElleD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/gifts).



\- Лукас! – Филипп протянул руку.

Он хотел схватить Лукаса за футболку, но пальцы нашли лишь воздух, и Лукас соскользнул вниз. Падая, он перебирал ногами будто бежал. Никогда в жизни Филипп не смотрел на землю с такой высоты. Он не летал на самолетах, не поднимался на крыши высоток выше одиннадцати этажей. Он все еще тянулся за Лукасом. Ему все еще казалось, что он поймает его.

Филипп открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого света галогеновой лампы. Длинная и пылающая, она была втиснута в потолок и прикрыта толстым слоем стекла. Как на парковке – хулиганам придется постараться, чтобы разбить ее. Как в подземном переходе, на станции метро. В лифте?

Филипп таращился на отражение лампы в окне и не мог понять, где находится. Мысли ворочались настолько медленно, что он даже не сразу понял, что не так с этим окном. Через него не видно ни улицы, ни неба, только бетонные стены.

Филипп сел, перед глазами потемнело, затылок пронзило болью.  
Когда чернота рассеялась, Филипп увидел Лукаса.

Они сидели на каменном полу, не более чем в двух метрах друг от друга, разделенные толстым слоем стекла. Филипп заметил, как Лукас хватает ртом воздух, как часто вздымается его грудь и почувствовал, что сам задыхается. Лукас перекатился на колени и дотронулся до стекла. Он что-то сказал, но до Филиппа не долетело ни звука. Губы Лукаса шевелились снова и снова, и с каждым движением Лукаса неестественная тишина ввинчивалась в виски Филиппа. Желая развеять ее, Филипп осмотрел комнату. 

Помещение два на три метра с низким потолком. Разбитые на прямоугольные секции бетонные стены. Абсолютная пустота внутри. Комната Лукаса выглядела так же. Филипп провел пальцем по длинной царапине на стекле. Такие царапины он видел на окнах поездов метро. Лукас положил руку на стекло. По привычке Филипп попытался соединить с ним пальцы, но ощутил лишь твердость и холод прозрачной преграды. Теперь, когда их руки лежали рядом, в глаза бросалась ее толщина – больше пяти сантиметров. В электричках стекла такие же плотные? На станциях? В аэропортах? В больницах? В полицейских участках? В тюрьмах?  
Почему Филипп ничего не помнит? Ни как здесь оказался, ни какой сегодня день недели? Все еще выходные или уже начались занятия в колледже?

Он снова оглядел пустую комнату. Больше всего она походила на служебное или аварийное помещение. Может, произошла авария? Взрыв? Утечка газа? Филипп слышал, что после отравления газом у людей в головах еще долго творится бардак.

Но почему они с Лукасом находят по разные стороны стекла?

Лукас тоже осмотрел комнату. А потом повернулся к Филиппу. Их взгляды встретились. И только теперь Филипп заметил, что у Лукаса расширены зрачки: привычную голубизну радужки поглотили черные дыры. Филипп не знал, как выглядят глаза после отравления газом, но он много раз видел такие расширенные зрачки. У матери, у ее дружков-наркоманов, у людей в ночных клубах. Кокаин, героин, морфин. После них зрачки сутки оставались расширенными.

Мысль о времени наполнила Филиппа тревогой. Как давно они здесь?

Лукас ударил кулаком по стеклу. Филипп снова не услышал ни звука, только тишина крепче сжала виски. Он видел, как за стеклянной стеной мечется Лукас, но без звука его движения казались дурацкой сумасшедшей шуткой. Как будто если нет шума, нет смысла.

\- Прекрати. Лукас, пожалуйста… - Филипп едва не сказал «не пугай меня».

Выбившись из сил, Лукас прислонился лбом к стеклу, прикрыл глаза и несколько раз сглотнул. Он был совсем близко, но Филипп не мог до него дотронуться.

Почему?

Неожиданно Лукас дернулся и посмотрел на стену, будто что-то привлекло его внимание. Проследив за его взглядом, Филипп увидел слабое свечение. Телевизор? Монитор? Переговорное устройство?

Лукас встал, на стекле остались отпечатки его пальцев. Несколько мгновений Филипп смотрел на них, а потом вскочил на ноги, поднялся на носочки и вытянул шею – в комнате Лукаса, под монитором, появился ящик, и Филиппу необходимо было увидеть, что в нем.

Он уже решил, что ящик пуст, когда Лукас наклонился и достал какие-то тряпки. Криво усмехнувшись, Лукас что-то закричал, - звукоизоляция лишила его голоса – бросил тряпки на пол и принялся топтать их. Он едва не упал, зацепившись ногой за что-то светлое, и Филипп с ужасом отметил, что Лукаса еще шатает после наркотика.

В следующую минуту Филипп услышал первый звук после пробуждения, если не считать собственного голоса. Щелчок, громкий хруст, будто рядом валят деревья и журчание воды. Она потекла из-под стен и пребывала так быстро, что на поверхности плавала пена. Кольца пены обхватили щиколотки Филиппа, и не успел он вздохнуть, поднялись до колен. Холодная вода пахла гнилью. Филипп попятился и едва не упал. Куда он мог бежать? Что он мог сделать? Что происходит?

Филипп испуганно посмотрел на Лукаса. Лукас бросился всем телом на стекло. Беззвучно бил по нему кулаками и кричал. Но в его комнате было сухо.

Филипп запаниковал. Вода толкала его в грудь и спину, брызги летели в лицо и оседали на губах. Филипп метнулся к Лукасу, запутался в собственных ногах, упал, хлебнул горькой на вкус воды. С трудом выровняв равновесие, он поднял голову. До чего же низкий здесь потолок. Холодный поток захватил затылок Филиппа, будто кто-то потянул его за волосы. В ушах зашумело, когда до них добралась вода. Она лизнула подбородок Филиппа, и он закричал.

Он ударил по воде руками, ноги скользнули вперед, вода хлынула в открытый рот. Филипп подавился и ослеп. Где-то впереди, бесконечно далеко светила галогеновая лампа, вокруг Филиппа вились мелкие как слезы пузыри воздуха. Бесполезно пытаясь вздохнуть, он глотал воду. Она жгла его легкие и желудок изнутри.  
Он не понял, когда вода начала уходить. Ничего не видя, Филипп упал на четвереньки. Он кашлял так, что у него заложило уши и пошла кровь из носа. Вытерев ее мокрым рукавом, Филипп поднял взгляд на Лукаса.  
Он плакал по другую сторону стекла. Беззвучно. Неправильно. Филиппу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что самое страшное в этой неправильности. Лукас слишком часто кивал головой, слишком часто шевелил губами. Это не просто всхлипы, понял Филипп, он с кем-то разговаривает, с кем-то соглашается. Не с кем-то, с гребанным уродом, который похитил их. Обколол наркотиками, запер в бетонных мешках и едва не утопил Филиппа.

Лукас вскочил на ноги, сделал круг по комнате и опустился на колени около кучи тряпок.

Филипп снова вытер кровь под носом. За стеклом Лукас быстро стянул через голову футболку и замер посреди движения, будто кто-то его остановил. Так и есть, понял Филипп, урод, который их похитил, приказывает Лукасу. Чего он хочет? Все так же сидя на полу, Лукас выкрутился из джинсов и белья. Филипп почувствовал тошноту. Нет, это неправильно! Лукас выглядел беззащитным, подавленным, испуганным, униженным, уязвимым. Видеть его таким было почти физически больно. Лукас снова замер, прислушиваясь к командам. Лукас поднялся на ноги - его локти, плечи и живот все еще подрагивали от сдерживаемых рыданий – и виновато посмотрел на Филиппа.

Если я не буду слушаться, он снова тебя утопит, прочитал Филипп в его глазах.

Из кучи тряпья Лукас достал кружевные женские стринги и натянул на себя. Белье ядовито бордового цвета смотрелось открытой раной на белой коже Лукаса. Следующим предметом одежды стал топ, настолько узкий и прозрачный, что через ткань просвечивались соски.

Зачем этот маскарад, удивился Филипп. Почему кто-то готов утопить Филиппа лишь бы заставить Лукаса надеть дурацкие женские шмотки?

Лукас подхватил с пола пояс для чулков. Кое-как застегнул, несколько раз покрутил вокруг талии. Пояс был бордовым, чулки - молочно-белыми. Белее, чем кожа Лукаса. Стрелка расползлась по ним желтым потеком грязи.

Филипп снова услышал шум. Не поднимаясь, он смотрел как вода просачивается между полом и стенами по всей площади его маленькой комнаты похожей на тюремную камеру. Этого просто не может быть. Неужели женская одежда и неуклюжесть Лукаса будут стоить Филиппу жизни? Он вскочил на ноги, когда вода обхватила его за пояс. Казалось, она была еще холодней чем в прошлый раз. В прошлый раз Филипп едва не захлебнулся. И теперь… Потому что Лукас порвал чулки… Нет, потому что псих-похититель хочет их запугать.

«Он не утопит меня, он всего лишь пугает, как в прошлый раз», - отчаянно твердил про себя Филипп.  
Он сам не заметил, что начал биться о стекло. Сначала кулаками, потом всем телом. Будто это могло помочь. Вода обхватила его грудь, и двигаться стало трудней. Филипп закричал, у него снова пошла из носа кровь. Он не вынесет этого второй раз.

Лукас бился о стекло с другой стороны. Последнее, что Филипп увидел, прежде чем вода облепила его лицо, было как Лукас открывает и закрывает рот. Филипп повторил его движение, вода хлынула в легкие. На этот раз внутри сразу вспыхнуло, спазм скрутил желудок, и Филиппа вырвало еще под водой.

Он опустился на пол, раньше, чем волна отхлынула. Господи, разве так бывает? Сколько литров воды нужно, чтобы заполнить камеру два на три метра? Как может вода так быстро уйти? Филипп закашлялся, горло, живот и грудь свело болью.

Дорожки слез блестели на лице Лукаса, когда он доставал из ящика новые чулки. Чтобы не зацепить их, он послюнявил пальцы. И это было бы смешно, если бы… Филипп снова закашлялся. Лукас посмотрел на него с ужасом и закусил губу. Он одевался так сосредоточенно и медленно, будто боялся хлопнуться в обморок. Но Филипп знал, чего он боялся.

После чулков Лукас надел пышную юбку и туфли на тонком высоком каблуке. Три вещи, ни одной ошибки. Филипп вздохнул. Что теперь? Лукас полностью одет. Чего теперь захочет от него психопат-похититель?  
Глядя на стену, Лукас кивнул. Положив руки на пояс, он прошел по комнате. Три метра – десять мелких шагов. Лукас раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Если он упадет, подвернет ногу или сломает каблук, Филиппа опять утопят?

Но Лукас не споткнулся, бросив испуганный взгляд на Филиппа, он развернулся и прошел до противоположной стены. Он проделал этот путь трижды, будто похитителю нравилось смотреть как длинная юбка путалась вокруг колен Лукаса и складывалась между его бедер.

Потом псих приказал Лукасу раздеться. Никогда прежде Филипп не видел, чтобы Лукас двигался так заторможено. Похититель заставил его примерить еще два наряда. И каждый раз, когда Лукас касался новой вещи, Филипп испытывал страх. Что если сейчас он ошибется, Филиппу снова придется хлебнуть воды? Блестящие брюки, а-ля семидесятые, в них ноги Лукаса казались худыми как у лягушки. Блуза с оборками, блуза с вырезом на спине. Цепочка с сердечком.

Золото или бижутерия, спросил себя Филипп. Только теперь до него дошло, что все вещи, которые пялил на Лукаса похититель, выглядели дорогими. Не то чтобы Филипп разбирался, но ни его мать, ни Хелен не носили такие легкие и тонкие ткани.

Последним нарядом стало маленькое черное платье. Узкое настолько, что после каждого шага Лукасу приходилось тянуть подол вниз.

Филипп не понял, что пошло не так. Правила изменились? Лукас совершил ошибку? Почему вода снова прибывала?

Лукас метнулся к стеклу, споткнулся, сломал каблук. Филипп с ужасом посмотрел на испорченную туфлю. Он вдруг понял, что с ней не так. Лукас носил сорок четвертый размер. Похититель подобрал обувь точно по размеру Лукаса!

А еще Филипп заметил, что в этот раз Лукас слабее бился в стекло. Он больше плакал, чем кричал, будто знал, что все бесполезно. От этой безнадежности Филипп и сам заплакал. Слезы смешались с окружившей его водой. Он отчетливо слышал свои всхлипы и хрипы. Думал о том, что глупо сопротивляться, глупо вставать на носочки, поднимать голову, скрести руками по потолку, но продолжал это делать. От борьбы становилось только хуже. Филипп снова не сумел вовремя закрыть рот, не сумел сделать последний вдох, не сумел задержать дыхание. Он мог лишь глотать воду, пока перед глазами не потемнело.

А когда все закончилось, выхаркивал ее с кровью и слизью.

Лукас сидел на коленях и плакал. Желая его утешить, Филипп подобрался к стеклу. Он передвигался ползком, живот крутило, руки и ноги дрожали. Без единой мысли в голове Филипп наблюдал, как Лукас снова встает, подходит к ящику, достает из него коробку.

Блестящая дрянь из коробки оказалась клипсами-подвесками. Они доставали Лукасу до плеч и путались в его растрепанных волосах. Прежде Филипп каждое утро гладил Лукаса по волосам. Проклятье, Филипп всхлипнул.  
Это абсурд. Никто не стал бы их похищать только для того, чтобы наряжать Лукаса в женские шмотки и обвешивать его украшениями. Все это слишком сложно, слишком наворочено. За серьгами-клипсами появилось несколько колец. Слишком дорого, Филипп сглотнул горькую слюну и оглядел бетонные стены. Что происходит?  
Филипп все еще смотрел на унизанные кольцами пальцы Лукаса, когда услышал голос.

\- Время пить твои таблетки, - бодрый мужской голос, от его беспечности по спине у Филиппа побежали мурашки.

Он уставился на маленький экран телевизора. Губка Боб квадратные штаны отрезал пилой от себя куски.  
\- Ты только посмотри на себя, весь испачкался, - Филиппу показалось или он услышал смешок? – Пора пить таблетки, не заставляй меня повторять дважды.

Последнее подействовало на Филиппа как удар током. Лукас! Если Филипп будет тормозить, псих наполнит комнату Лукаса водой! Лукас будет захлебываться, как недавно захлебывался Филипп. Нет, только не это. Спотыкаясь, Филипп подлетел к стене и зашарил по ней руками в поисках ящика.

Он выдвинулся с щелчком. На дне ящика в стальном держателе стоял стакан с белой жидкостью, рядом лежали шесть таблеток. Филипп опешил. Он и сам не понимал, что его смутило. Может, количество таблеток? Может, разнообразие их форм?

Зачем кому-то пичкать Филиппа таблетками? Зачем кому-то вешать на Лукаса украшения?

Судорожно вздохнув, Филипп схватил таблетки. Если бы псих хотел его убить, Филипп был бы уже мертв. Есть много более дешевых способов прикончить человека, чем отравить его.

Белая жидкость в стакане оказалась молочным коктейлем. Филипп запил им таблетки и повернулся к Лукасу, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке: Лукас не получил новых приказов и не тонет.

\- Теперь нужно переодеться в сухое, - ящик снов открылся.

На дне лежала серая тряпка. Только она не выглядела ни сухой, ни чистой. Она была такой же мокрой как одежда Филиппа и от нее резко воняло химикатами. То ли пятновыводителем, то ли кислотой для прочистки труб. Филипп не нашел подходящей ассоциации.

\- Ну же, не глупи, Филипп.

«Он знает мое имя, - Филипп затаил дыхание. - Конечно, он знает твое имя, ведь он знал какой размер обуви носит Лукас».

И все же, то что похититель назвал Филиппа по имени воспринималось так, будто ему только что объявили диагноз. Нам очень жаль, но мы не знаем лекарства от вашей болезни, скорей всего, вам осталось жить пару недель. Наверное, что-то похожее испытывают приговоренные к смерти? Несправедливо приговоренные?

\- Почему? – прошептал Филипп. В следующую минуту он понял, что совершил ошибку.

В комнату Лукаса полилась вода.

Как мог Филипп быть таким идиотом? Почему он завис и подставил Лукаса? Не подставил, убил. Глядя, как вода бьется о бедра Лукаса, Филипп поверил, что Лукас умрет.

Бегая из угла в угол, Филипп закричал:

\- Нет! Простите, я все понял, я сделаю то, что вы хотите. Никаких больше задержек и проволочек. Я … все… сделаю…

Он задохнулся. Лукас помахал рукой, привлекая его внимание.

«Успокойся», - прочитал Филипп по его губам. В подтверждение своих слов Лукас медленно покачал головой.  
Но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Филипп ударил в стекло кулаками. Когда вода накрыла Лукаса, Филипп начал задыхаться, и его вывернуло желчью.

\- Не надо, не надо, - продолжал он просить, даже когда вода отхлынула, и Лукас в мокрых женских шмотках затрясся от кашля.

\- Сними мокрую одежду, иначе простудишься, - голос звучал терпеливо, почти ласково.

\- Да, сейчас, - Филипп завозился с поясом. Поспешно избавился от футболки, скинул джинсы, трусы и кроссовки.

Он дернул из шкафа резко пахнущую тряпку. Ткань была липкой и скользкой наощупь. Но какая разница? Когда Филипп развернул ее, на пол упали три змеи. Стоило присмотреться внимательней оказалось, что это пара длинных носков и пояс.

\- Сначала надень гольфы, - подсказал дружелюбный голос.

\- Да, сейчас.

Запах химикатов усилился, заполнил комнату, у Филиппа закружилась голова. От запаха? От грязной воды, которой он наглотался? Или от переживаний?

Мокрый носок так сильно лип к коже, что Филипп с трудом натянул его на голень. До колена. То же самое он сделал со вторым гольфом. Поспешно, не обращая внимания на жжение. Оно нарастало постепенно, скреблось от колена до щиколотки, будто солнечный ожог или горчичник. Но ведь по сравнению с утоплением жжение - это пустяк? Филипп просунул голову через ворот длинной майки и едва не задохнулся. От резкого запаха химикатов у него заслезились глаза. На плечах, спине и груди жжение ощущалось иначе, чем на ногах. А когда Филипп по приказу похитителя повязал пояс, - майка висела на нем как короткое платье - он уже не мог спокойно стоять. Живот оказался самым чувствительным местом. Филипп безуспешно пытался сдвинуть пояс то ниже, то выше, чтобы облегчить боль. Вокруг пупка кожу словно прижигали зажигалкой.

\- Не вздумай тереть руками глаза, иначе ослепнешь, - предостерег похититель.

Кислота! Разве Филипп этого не знал? Когда он был в детском саду, он подслушал разговор мамы с воспитательницей. «Ужасная трагедия. Янсены всегда были такой счастливой семьей. Их младшая дочь, когда осталась одна дома, выпила жидкость для прочистки труб. К сожалению, спасти ее не удалось». А когда Филипп вырос, он видел, как девчонке соседке – шесть колец в правом ухе, три в левой ноздре – облили кислотой лицо. Она вышла из больницы через неделю. Ее лицо навсегда осталось как пожеванный собакой картон. Но по крайней мере она осталась жива.

Филипп повел плечами. Если втянуть живот, кожу на нем жжёт не так сильно. Но тогда горит поясница. В любом случае, это лучше, чем увидеть, как Лукас захлебывается грязной водой. Филипп повернул голову, ему казалось, он целую вечность не видел Лукаса, слишком сосредоточился на своих проблемах.  
Взгляд у Лукаса сделался совершенно безумным. Лукас нервничал, не понимал, что происходит, но догадывался, что Филиппу больно. Филипп вспомнил, как Лукас пытался его успокоить. Тогда Филипп задал идиотский вопрос, и Лукас едва не утонул. Когда это было? Полчаса назад? Десять минут? Если с тех пор как Филипп натянул на себя вымоченные в кислоте шмотки прошло всего десять минут, что будет с ним через двадцать? Как долго он сможет терпеть? Филипп хотел улыбнуться Лукасу и не смог. Челюсти свело, настолько плотно он сжал зубы, стараясь дышать медленней, стараясь не шевелиться. Только это не помогало. С каждой секундой боль забирала новые участки кожи. Он не понимал почему у него печет колени, ведь ядовитая ткань их не касалась. Он больше не думал о том, чтобы избежать прикосновения ткани к животу и пояснице. Достаточно если он просто устоит на ногах. Филиппу невыносимо хотелось упасть и кататься по полу. Но ведь это не понравится похитителю? Или наоборот - это то, чего он ждет?

Филипп шумно вздохнул. Глаза слезились, в горле пересохло.

\- Наверное, хочешь снять это?

Филипп несколько раз слабо кивнул.

\- Обмочись, и я разрешу тебе переодеться.

\- Что? – спросил Филипп одними губами.

Несмотря на вопрос, он отлично понимал, что от него требуется. Ткань футболки касалась его обнаженных ягодиц, это ощущалось не так скверно, как на животе и пояснице. Но борясь с болью Филипп весь сжался, будто окаменел. Каждая мышца в его теле напряглась. Он не мог помочиться, даже если бы хотел.

\- Ты должен расслабиться, - протянул похититель. – Ты выпил много воды. Если снять платье сейчас получишь ожоги первой степени, все заживет через неделю. Будешь тянуть, навредишь сам себе.

Филипп представил, как его кожа краснеет, распухает и покрывается пузырями. Он не мог помочиться.

\- Ну же, ты писал в штанишки раньше?

Филипп вздохнул, получился всхлип. Ему было так больно. Колени над гольфами стали пунцовыми. Чтобы остудить кожу на них, Филипп опустился и прижал колени к полу. От перемены позы спину словно прижгли утюгом, Филипп обхватил себя за плечи. Он вертелся и дергал ткань, но от этого становилось только хуже.

\- Нет, так не пойдет. Мальчик должен мочиться стоя.

Красные полосы и пятна проступили на неприкрытых майкой бедрах Филиппа и на ладонях. Царапая их ногтями, Филипп встал на ноги.

Не думая о том, как выглядит со стороны, он надавил руками на низ живота. Давил, не переставая, пока перед глазами не потемнело.

Что обмочился, он понял только, когда похититель похвалил его.

\- Молодец, можешь снять платье.

Филипп дернул за ворот, запутался в поясе, завертелся на месте. Наконец он скинул серую тряпку на пол. Его плечи, живот и ноги выглядели так, будто его сварили в кипятке. Пунцовая, распухшая кожа местами побелела, будто вот-вот вздуется волдырями.

Самым хреновым было то, что даже когда Филипп разделся, жжение никуда не делось.  
Ища облегчения, Филипп растянулся на полу. Лег сначала на спину, потом перевернулся на живот. Холодный и влажный бетон нагревался под ним так быстро, будто у Филиппа поднялась температура под сорок.

Лукас не двигался, прижавшись лбом и ладонями к стеклу, смотрел на Филиппа расширенными от ужаса глазами.

Как только Филипп поймал его взгляд, погас свет. От неожиданности Филипп вскрикнул. Он больше не видел Лукаса. Комната вдруг стала теснее и холоднее. Предчувствуя приближение воды, Филипп вскочил на ноги. Он простоял так несколько минут, но ничего не случилось, лишь мертвая тишина загустела вокруг, мешая сдвинуться с места.

Лукас! Наощупь Филипп добрался до стекла, прижался к нему носом.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем глаза привыкли настолько, чтобы Филипп смог различить отблески света: красный глазок камеры, её блики на стекле, на серьгах Лукаса, его тень и белки глаза.

Лукас шевельнул губами, и Филипп начал говорить:

\- Хелен будет искать нас, - горло перехватило. Он не знал, как давно они здесь. Не знал, как давно их похитили. Не знал какой сейчас день недели. Не знал даже день сейчас или ночь. Но знал, что никто не хватится их раньше, чем через неделю.

Неделю, блядь. Филипп оглянулся на темную комнату. Здесь нет унитаза, нет умывальника, кровати, матраса или хотя бы одеяла. Эта комната не рассчитана на то, чтобы в ней жить.

Прекрати, приказал он себе, но слова лились из него, и Филипп не мог остановиться.

\- Он знал твой размер. Блядь, Лукас, эти гребанные туфли он купил специально для тебя. И платья. Все это дерьмо стоит кучу денег. Он хорошо подготовился. Он следил за нами.

Господи, подумал Филипп, как хорошо, что Лукас его не слышит. Они говорили одновременно, передвигали руками по стеклу, будто искали в нем брешь, чтобы коснуться друг друга. Филипп не умел читать по губам, но он и без этого знал, о чем сейчас думает Лукас.

Как и Филипп, Лукас злился. Как Филипп, вспоминал прошлое. Детскую радость и наивную гордость их новой самостоятельной жизни.

«Слишком маленькая площадь, слишком грязный район, слишком высокая цена» - проворчал Бо Вальденбек, когда увидел их квартиру. Ворчал, но помогал Лукасу ее оплачивать. А Лукас и Филипп невероятно гордились первой квартирой, которую снимали вместе. Гордились энергосберегающими лампочками и жалюзи из секонд-хэнда, которые покупали вместе. Радовались каждой ночи проведенной на старом диване с проваливающимися пружинами. Радовались, даже если кошки старухи Калфид своими криками не давали им заснуть до утра.  
За год самостоятельной жизни в Нью-Йорке они не обзавелись друзьями. Филипп созванивался с Хелен и Гейбом раз в неделю, Лукас с отцом и того реже.

У Филиппа спал жар, и его начало морозить.

\- Вода! Она воняла. Воняла как в Гудзоне, - Филипп вспомнил, как после занятий они с Лукасом проходили мимо набережной. Лукас покупал Филиппу кофе и смотрел на баржи. Лукас не пил кофе, но ему нравился его вкус на губах Филиппа.

Черт, Филипп сжал кулаки от злости и досады, похититель накачал Лукаса дрянью похуже, чем кофе.  
Филипп прислонился к стеклу.

– Возможно, мы все еще в Нью-Йорке. В каком-то из подводных туннелей. Под плотиной. Ты слышал насос? Ист-Ривер? Милл-Рок? Маунт-Бразер? Или Райкерс? Любой другой остров? Может, заповедник. Он сам не заметил, как соскользнул в сон. Когда вспыхнул свет, Филипп сидел, привалившись плечом к стеклу. Совсем близко от Лукаса. Он видел, как Лукас потер глаза - покрасневшие белки, припухшие веки. С появлением света Филипп остро ощутил собственную наготу. По приказу похитителя он сложил все вещи в ящик. Свою одежду вместе с испачканной кислотой футболкой-платьем. Филипп посмотрел на голые бетонные стены, и его рот наполнился горечью. Он осмотрел ожоги: кожа на груди, животе, икрах и руках покраснела и припухла, на плечах и локтях появилось несколько волдырей.

Филипп встретился взглядом с Лукасом, он рассматривал его и сжимал кулаки. Крылья носа Лукаса раздувались, будто он злился или ему не хватало воздуха. Воздух. Филипп глубоко вдохнул, запах кислоты полностью выветрился. В помещении должна быть хорошая вентиляция. Он огляделся, но ничего не заметил – только гладкие стены и стыки между ними.

Лукас наклонил голову и что-то сказал. Филипп узнал это движение. В прошлый уикенд в ночном клубе Лукас точно так же шевелил губами и наклонял голову, когда ему не нравилась музыка. Похититель включил музыку в его комнате? Если так, Филипп не услышит ее.

Не услышит музыку. Не услышит голос Лукаса. Не прикоснется к Лукасу. Неопределенность и неизвестность обступили Филиппа со всех сторон. С тех пор как он проснулся в этой комнате, из его жизни исчезло все знакомое, привычное и понятное. Филипп смотрел, как Лукас встает и подходит к ящику, и исчезновение понятных и предсказуемых вещей пугало его больше, чем лишение свободы. На Лукасе были вчерашние тряпки: узкое короткое платье. Сначала похититель захотел, чтобы он переоделся. Наблюдая за движениями Лукаса, Филипп захотел пить. Казалось, язык распух в горле. Сегодня похититель нарядил Лукаса в женский купальник. Темная ткань с множеством вырезов разной формы напоминала грязь на белой коже Лукаса. Филипп напряженно разглядывал вырезы, ища первые признаки покраснения. Но Лукас не выглядел так, будто одежда причиняла ему боль. Подчиняясь сумасшедшему сценарию, он повязал бедра блестящим платком и просунул ноги в шлепанцы на платформе.

Обувь снова идеально сидела на ноге Лукаса, Филипп подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками. В животе плескался болезненный холод. Похититель заставил Лукаса расчесать волосы и воткнуть в них блестящие заколки-прищепки. Шесть штук. Филиппу казалось, бессмысленным движениям не будет конца. Потом из ящика в стене появилась бутылка вина и коробка шоколадных конфет.

Лукас не любит шоколад, Филипп прислонился лбом к стеклу. Почему у него болит голова и так печет горло?

Сидя на подушке, Лукас ел конфеты и пил вино из бокала на длинной ножке. Театрально расслабленная поза. Шоу без звука и смысла. Побелевшие костяшки пальцев на руке, которой он сжимал бокал, выдавали напряжение Лукаса.

После первой коробки конфет появилась вторая, потом третья, еще одна бутылка вина.  
Чем дольше длилась абсурдная пьеса, тем больше тревожных мыслей рождалось в голове Филиппа. Он сам не знал, когда поверил, что конфеты, которые ест Лукас, отравлены. Филипп сидел и ждал, когда начнется кошмар. Когда Лукас станет задыхаться. Или рвать кровью, или корчится на полу в агонии. С каждым движением Лукаса чувство обреченности росло в груди Филиппа. Он едва сдерживал слезы. И каждый раз, когда Лукас смотрел в его сторону, Филипп читал в его глазах точно такое же предчувствие неизбежной катастрофы.

После пятой коробки конфет Лукас опустил руку на живот. После третьей бутылки вина с трудом удерживал заданную похитителем позу. Когда Лукас лег на спину, у Филипп от долгой неподвижности ныли колени. Сколько длится абсурдное представление? Два часа, три?

Лукас встал на ноги. Сняв украшения, - серьги, кольца и кулон - он сложил их в ящик. Лукаса шатало так, что Филипп боялся, что он упадет. Станет ли похититель наказывать их, если Лукас не устоит на ногах? Сегодня псих еще ни разу не топил Филиппа. Значит ли это, что Лукас точно исполнял его инструкции? Или у похитителя просто хорошее настроение?

Филипп вздрогнул, когда включился экран в его комнате. Открывая ящик, он поймал себя на мысли, что мечтает увидеть внутри таблетки и молочный коктейль. Хоть что-то знакомое и успокаивающее. Но на дне ящика лежали украшения. Кольца, серьги и кулон, которые несколько минут назад снял Лукас. Филипп обернулся. Лукас стоял около стекла на коленях. Филиппу показалось, или прижатые к стеклу пальцы Лукаса подрагивали?

\- Проглоти их, - сказал похититель. – Сначала возьми кольцо с изумрудом.

Филипп схватил кольцо и сжал его в кулаке. Он ведь не хотел, чтобы Лукаса утопили. Неизвестно откуда появилась уверенность, что после такого количества вина Лукас обязательно захлебнется. Утонет. Не выживет. Тысячи людей тонут в летние месяцы в Гудзоне по пьяни.

Филипп потянулся за стаканом. Насколько трудно проглотить кольцо? На его ладони лежал перстень с отполированным и удлиненным камнем. На внутренней стороне Филипп заметил печать пробы. Метал действительно драгоценный, Филипп передернул плечами. Подгоняя себя, – только не тяни, не порти настроение психу – он положил кольцо на язык.

Предсказуемо он не смог проглотить перстень с первого раза. Распухшее горло свело спазмом, руки начали дрожать, на глаза навернулись слезы.

Филипп вытер их, сделал пару глотков воды и начал молиться: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, от меня сейчас зависит жизнь Лукаса».

Он проглотил кольцо с зеленым камнем с третьей попытки и по приказу похитителя взял другое. Это не сложно, это не страшно, уговаривал себя Филипп. На третьем кольце он зашелся в приступе кашля. Филипп догадывался, что причина кашля, как и спазмов, и дрожи скорее нервная, чем физиологическая. Дети и взрослые во всем мире глотают кубики от конструктора, кольца и всякую дрянь. Почему же Филипп сейчас трясется будто ему в горло пихают лезвия?

Он справился с кольцами и оглянулся на Лукаса, инстинктивно ища у него поддержки и одобрения. Но по бледным щекам Лукаса текли слезы. И Филипп запретил себе смотреть на Лукаса.

Он раскрошил серьги на мелкие части, вспоминая, как красные камни блестели в темноте в волосах Лукаса. Каждый камень не больше таблетки, Филипп легко проглотил их и почувствовал себя уверенней и спокойней. Насколько это было возможно в его идиотской ситуации. Самым крупным предметом был кулон. Филипп подавился им семь раз. И с каждым разом его трясло все сильней. Проклятый страх. Похититель подбадривал его, как в случае с пропитанной кислотой одеждой: расслабься. И от этих подбадриваний Филипп сходил с ума еще больше. Сердце выскакивало из груди, в ушах стучало. Но он справился. И даже почувствовал что-то отдаленно похожее на гордость.

Он гордился собой ровно до той минуты, пока не погас свет. Раньше Филипп и не думал, что способен испытывать одновременно облегчение и ужас. Облегчение от того, что абсурдные приказы закончились. Ужас от того, что, возможно, окончание приказов означает смерть.

Он бросился к стеклу, не рассчитал расстояние и налетел на него подбородком. Сделав два шага вправо, Филипп нашел Лукаса по блеску глаз во мраке. Подбородок все еще саднило от удара, и в голову Филиппа пришла сумасшедшая идея. Отступив на шаг, он со всей силы ударил костяшками по стеклу. Он даже боли толком не почувствовал, так захватила его идея. Смелая, дерзкая, своевольная. Похититель не хочет, чтобы он разговаривал с Лукасом, чтобы дотрагивался до него. Но когда на стекле появилось пятно крови из разбитых костяшек, Филипп пережил эйфорию – он переиграет психа.

«Люблю тебя», - написал он своей кровью.

Рассматривая надпись, Лукас коснулся стекла носом. Филипп улыбнулся первый раз после того, как проснулся взаперти. Улыбаться оказалось необыкновенно приятно. Так же приятно как смотреть в глаза Лукаса. Мысли Филиппа закрутились волчком, отчаянно ища еще хоть какую-то причину для радости в беспросветной тьме. Озарение пришло почти сразу, и Филипп разволновался.

\- Ты потом я. Я повторяю за тобой, - он снова и снова тыкал пальцем в стекло, а потом показывал на себя. – Во всех этих дурацких действиях есть система! Сначала одежда, потом еда. Ты что-то делаешь, я смотрю и пытаюсь повторить!

Лукас непонимающе покачал головой. И Филипп снова разбил костяшки, чтобы написать: «подражание». Жестами он попытался закончить мысль: показывал, как Лукас переодевался, ел, пил, и бил ладонью себя по груди. В ответ на эту пантомиму Лукас слабо улыбнулся.

Он тоже отклонился от стекла и разбил костяшки. Он написал единственное слово, в нем не хватало одной буквы.

«Умереть».

\- Ты пьян, идиот, - разозлился Филипп.

Лукас пошевелил губами. И Филипп ясно прочитал «лучше».

Филипп прижался лбом к стеклу. Лукас прислонился с другой стороны. Лукас положил ладонь на стекло, Филипп попытался соединить с ним пальцы.

Когда снова вспыхнул свет, первым что увидел Филипп стали три слова на стекле: «люблю, подражание, умереть». Он скользил по ним взглядом, читал слева направо и наоборот, будто при свете они могли обрести новый смысл. Он смотрел на надписи из крови, когда раздался шум, и на пол хлынула вода. Сначала Филипп заметил ее в комнате Лукаса, потом холод коснулся его голых стоп и задницы. Впервые их топили одновременно. И Филипп был уверен, что психопат-похититель наказывает их за кровь на стекле. Чтобы Лукас это тоже понял, Филипп встал и прижал ладонь к буквам. Лукас кивнул и тоже приложил ладонь к стеклу. Слушая шум воды, Филипп приказал себе смотреть на Лукаса. Но он не справился, паника оказалась сильней, стоило опустить взгляд на воду, и Филиппа охватила дрожь. Обжигая холодом его воспаленную кожу, вода быстро поднималась. Она обхватила Филиппа за талию, и он начал задыхаться. Словно показывая ему как справиться со страхом, Лукас сделал пару глубоких вдохов, демонстративно приоткрывая и закрывая рот. Но Филипп не мог вздохнуть, не мог моргнуть. Наверное, он выглядел так, будто у него встало сердце, потому что, когда вода добралась до груди Филиппа, Лукас начал кричать и бить кулаками по стеклу.

Вода сомкнулась над ними одновременно. Филипп увидел, как волна ударила в потолок, и потянулся к стеклу, к Лукасу, но перед глазами потемнело, а внутренности свело спазмом, будто ему залили в глотку кислоту. Интересно, девочка, которая выпила жидкость для чистки труб, чувствовала то же самое перед смертью, подумал Филипп и потерял сознание.

Он очнулся от боли в груди. Стоило закашлять, кто-то подхватил его под живот и перевернул лицом в пол. Горькая вода потекла у Филиппа из носа и рта.

Наконец Филипп смог сесть и перевести дыхание. Посмотрев на Лукаса через стекло, он вспомнил чужие ладони на животе.

Лукас показал пальцем на стену и кивнул.

Боже, подумал Филипп, похититель был здесь и прикасался к нему. Филипп захлебнулся, а ублюдок, топивший его, спас ему жизнь! Живот Филиппа скрутило новым спазмом. На этот раз вместе с водой он вернул кулон и кольцо. Дотронувшись до украшений кончиком пальца, Филипп задрожал. Что он должен сделать? Оставить их здесь или снова засунуть в рот? Чего хочет похититель? Вряд ли Филипп сможет проглотить украшения сейчас и без воды. Испуганно глядя на глазок камеры, Филипп накрыл кольцо и кулон ладонью.

Когда Лукас отошел от стекла, Филипп понял, что игра началась. Снова похититель сначала отдавал приказы Лукасу. Но Филипп знал - скоро настанет его очередь. Филипп нашел первую закономерность в безумной ситуации, в которой они оказались. Если утопления иногда случались непредсказуемо, порядок команд – сначала похититель издевается над Лукасом, потом над Филиппом – пока ни разу не менялся. Как и то, что пока похититель не причинял Лукасу боль, пока боль и неудобства доставались Филиппу. Этот вывод говорил о том, что Филипп должен бояться предстоящего испытания. Должен бояться за себя. Но стоило ему увидеть, как Лукас садится на пол и ставит на колени черную коробку, Филипп испугался за Лукаса.

Лукас открыл коробку и нахмурился. Филипп увидел зеркало на крышке.

Один за другим Лукас перебирал тюбики в коробке. Это косметика, догадался Филипп. В косметике же нет ничего страшного? Даже если ее съесть? Но в баночку для духов можно залить достаточно кислоты, чтобы сжечь лицо Лукаса, Филипп затаил дыхание. Он не дышал до тех пор, пока Лукас не начал пудрить щеки. Ничего не произошло. Лукас не скривился от боли, не скорчился, лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, и Филипп облегченно вздохнул. Каждый раз, когда Лукас прикасался к новому предмету, Филипп замирал. Из-за постоянного напряжения у него ныло между лопатками и кололо в боку. Или кололо в боку из-за того, что он наглотался воды?

Похититель снова и снова заставлял Лукаса наносить и стирать грим. Глаза Лукаса покраснели, губы распухли. Помада на них напоминала кровь. Такая же темная, как надписи, которые Филипп и Лукас выводили на стекле ночью. Ночью, которая не была ночью. Похититель захотел, чтобы Лукас накрасил ногти, цвет лака тоже напомнил Филиппу о крови. Связанно ли это с надписями или с чем-то другим?

Нет, Филипп покрылся холодным потом. Сцена, которую сейчас отыгрывал Лукас, была спланирована задолго до того, как они стали писать кровью на стекле. Возможно, психопат продумал ее и спланировал даже раньше, чем похитил их. Он похитил их, чтобы они сыграли эту сцену. Филиппа и прежде пугала мысль об организованности и продуманности действий похитителя. Сейчас он смотрел, как Лукас снова и снова красит губы, думал о том почему похититель выбрал именно их, и у него на голове шевелились волосы.

Почему разные приказы? Почему женская одежда и пропитанная кислотой тряпка? Филипп вспомнил как радовался в темноте идее подражания. Да, в какой-то испорченной вывернутой манере похититель заставлял Филиппа повторять действия Лукаса. Но почему похититель именно так распределил роли? Филипп сжал челюсти. Откуда появилась уверенность, что когда он узнает почему похититель распределил роли именно так, а не иначе, почему выбрал именно их, а не кого-то другого, тогда он найдет выход из безвыходной ситуации?

Если он поймет, почему их похитили, он сможет понять, что их ждет? Сможет предугадать действия похитителя? Сможет вырваться из этого круга?

Филипп путался в вопросах, когда монитор в его комнате мигнул. На маленьком экране черно-белый кот погнался за черно-белой мышью.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь, Филипп? Как сегодня спал? Что снилось? – вопросы сыпались с такой быстрой, что Филипп даже не все понимал. – Надеюсь, ты не ел много сладкого? Не пил колу?

Это бред, подумал Филипп. Сознание зацепилось за слова о еде. Похититель ведь их почти не кормит. Прошло три дня или около того, а они не получили никакой нормальной еды: шоколад и вино для Лукаса, таблетки и молочный коктейль для Филиппа. Значит, спектакль не затянется надолго?

На дне ящика Филипп снова нашел таблетки и шейкер с молочным коктейлем. Все как в прошлый раз: поллитра коктейля и шесть таблеток. Только сегодня его живот промыли грязной водой, и Филиппу приходилось бороться с собой после каждого глотка, чтобы его не вывернуло.

\- Поставь, пожалуйста, шейкер на место, - попросил похититель. Филипп испугался, засуетился, ударился костяшками о стенку ящика.

Он исчез в стене и снова выдвинулся.

\- Возьми пожалуйста, степлер, - вежливо и отстраненно попросил похититель.

Новый, блестящий и легкий степлер удобно лег в ладонь и напомнил о школе и подаче документов в колледж. Такими скобами скреплялись аттестат и школьная характеристика.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поставил три скобы себе на нижнюю губу и две на верхнюю.

Филипп застыл. Смущение собственной наготы, боль от ожогов и в желудке как будто усилились. Как во сне Филипп оттянул нижнюю губу, захватил ее степлером и нажал на рычаг. Щелчок оглушил Филиппа, боль прошила током все тело, и он едва устоял на ногах. Инстинктивно он прижал рану рукой. Между пальцев потекла кровь. Филипп не думал, что это будет так больно. Он хотел быть сильным ради Лукаса. Но разве он сможет продолжать?

\- Молодец, - сказал похититель.

Филипп пошатнулся. Его затрясло от боли и страха. От страха перед болью, от страха, что не справится, от страха, что Лукасу придется расплачиваться за его слабость. За его трусость.

Филипп повернулся к стеклу. Нет. Лучше бы он не смотрел на Лукаса. Лукас бил по стеклу руками и ногами. Кричал и мотал головой. Он запрещал Филиппу продолжать.

\- Видишь, все не так страшно? - подбодрил Филиппа похититель. – Осталось две снизу и две наверху.

Степлер скользил в влажной от пота и крови руке Филиппа. Губа распухла, и Филипп с трудом протолкнул ее в разъем. Но он не мог нажать на рычаг. Руки дрожали, дыхание сипело, сердце стучало в горле. Он должен. Иначе Лукас умрет. Он не может. Он всегда был слишком слаб.

Филипп наклонился вперед и вогнал в губу вторую скобу.

\- Фука, фтоб ты фдох, - прошипел Филипп. – Фсих!

\- Прекрати. Я не люблю, когда при мне ругаются.

Как и с дрожью, начав кричать, Филипп не мог остановиться. Он сам не понимал, что несет, шипел, глотал окончания, а после третьей скобы мог только рычать. Но странным образом это облегчало боль. Движения тоже облегчали ее. Филипп жался к стенами, давил на рычаг и вертелся на месте. Шатался и трясся, как пьяница.

\- Ну же, веди себя как мужчина. Не устраивай шоу из-за мелочей, - потешался над ним похититель.

Но Филипп его едва слышал. Еще один прокол и все. Последний. Не думать. Не смотреть на Лукаса. Филипп упер локти в живот и нажал на рычаг. Колени подогнулись, Филипп осел на пол, прислонился лбом к бетону, и его затрясло от сухих рыданий. Без слез сводило спазмами живот и горло. Едва получалось вдохнуть.

\- Какой же ты размазня, - сказал похититель. – Вытри сопли. На нас люди смотрят.

Филипп поднял голову и повернулся к Лукасу. Он замер около стекла. Справа и слева от его головы темно-красные пятна. На лбу ссадина. Боже, испугался Филипп, псих отдавал приказы им обоим одновременно? Пока Филипп был занят своими страданиями, урод заставил Лукаса причинить себе боль?

\- Ты всех расстраиваешь и заставляешь нервничать, - сказал довольный голос.

Нет, Филипп вспомнил, как Лукас лупил кулаками и ногами по стеклу, похититель ничего не приказывал ему. Лукас сам разбил себе лоб.

\- Не стоило тебе так распускаться. Ты позоришь меня. Разве тебе не стыдно?

Стыдно, подумал Филипп, ему так стыдно из-за того, что он раздет, ранен, и Лукасу приходится на это смотреть. Он представил, как, должно быть, Лукас испугался. Как испугался бы он сам, если бы похититель заставил Лукаса пробивать себе степлером губы?

Нужно было повернуться к стеклу спиной, подумал Филипп, чтобы Лукас не видел всего. Чтобы Лукасу не пришлось наблюдать…

\- Ты только погляди какой бардак ты устроил?

Не понимая, о чем он говорит, Филипп посмотрел на экран. Кот преследующий мышь врезался головой в стену и его тело рассыпалось.

\- Там на полу это мои кольца?

Филипп в ужасе посмотрел на кулон и кольцо. Он совсем забыл о них. Они лежали на полу, там, где его вывернуло водой последний раз. Нет, только не это. У Филиппа язык прилип к небу от вкуса крови. С разбитыми губами он не сможет не то что проглотить эти чертовы украшения, он даже рот не сможет открыть.

\- Подними их и верни туда где они должны быть, - ящик снова щелкнул.

Шатаясь и дрожа, Филипп взял со дна ящика стакан. Поднимая кольцо и кулон, он расплескал воду.

\- Неряха, - фыркнул похититель.

Стоило Филиппу приоткрыть рот, как теплая кровь из разбитых губ потекла по подбородку и за щеки.  
Прислушиваясь к урчанию в животе, Филипп положил на язык кольцо. Передернулся от прикосновения пальцев к острым концам скоб на внутренней стороне губы.

Сил бояться и волноваться у Филиппа не осталось. Он сделал большой глоток воды, кольцо застряло в глотке, на глаза навернулись слезы. Филипп попробовал снова и испытал облегчение, когда, царапая горло, кольцо скользнуло в желудок.

С кулоном вышло сложней. Филипп едва не начал снова паниковать после второй неудачной попытки, но неожиданно ему повезло.

Он стоял посреди комнаты. Голый, с разбитыми губами, перепачканный в собственной крови, верил в свое везение и молился ему: «пожалуйста, пусть это будет все, пусть теперь нас оставят в покое, пожалуйста, больше никаких приказов сегодня». На экране черно-белый кот застрял в длинной трубе. Неестественно вытянутое и сплющенное тело. Ничего страшней Филипп в жизни не видел.

Экран мигнул и поблек, за ним исчез свет. Несколько мгновений Филипп не дышал, не моргал и не двигался, не веря своему счастью. Потом тяжело опустился на пол. «Все хорошо, теперь все хорошо, все позади», - билась в голове бессмысленная мысль.

Чувствуя себя больным и слабым, Филипп подполз к стеклу и нашел Лукаса. Лукас плакал, и Филипп пожалел его. Губы Лукаса снова и снова шевелились. И Филипп испугался, что Лукас опять говорит: лучше умереть. Филипп вспомнил о том, как едва не захлебнулся сегодня. Вспомнил о чужих руках на животе.

Псих заходил в комнату! Он прикасался к Филиппу, мог сделать с ним все, что хотел. Все еще может. Может изнасиловать, снять с него живьем кожу, покалечить, но вместо этого психопат выбирает странную игру. Филипп прикоснулся к пульсирующим губам, нажал, выдавливая капли крови.

«Он?» - написал Филипп на стекле.

Лукас кивнул, замер, будто задумался, потом ударил костяшками о стекло.

«Форма», - написал он.

\- На нем была форма? – спросил Филипп,

Лукас кивнул, жестом изобразил будто застегивает молнию.

\- Комбинезон?

Лукас вскочил, провел ребром ладони под коленом.

\- Сапоги? – догадался Филипп.

Лукас разжал и сжал кулак, согнул кисть. Что-то что гнется?

«Ре-зи-новые са-по-ги», - прочитал Филипп по губам Лукаса.

Вода, резиновые сапоги, комбинезон, мысленно повторил Филипп. Ну и что? Рыбаки тоже носят комбинезоны и резиновые сапоги. Их можно купить где угодно.

«НЙ» - написал Лукас

Нью-Йорк? Он думает мы все еще в Нью-Йорке, понял Филипп.

В Нью-Йорке полно бутиков. Можно найти любые шмотки, обувь любого размера. Женскую обувь сорок четвертого размера. Филипп прикрыл глаза, он что-то упустил, что-то не так было с этими ролями. Что-то не так с этим подражанием.

Неужели похититель притащил их сюда только для того, чтобы они как обезьяны в зоопарке повторяли действия друг друга? Для этого он следил за ними, узнал какой размер у Лукаса? Для этого разрушил все, что у них было? Филипп всхлипнул и сжал кулаки. Он отчаянно хотел снова оказаться дома, в их с Лукаса маленькой, холодной квартире.

Похититель знал размер Лукаса, значит знал, что они жили вместе. Что если это ключ, подумал Филипп. Дело не столько в подражании, сколько в отношениях? Он связан с Лукасом, значит женщина должна быть связана с тем, кто за ней наблюдает?

Лукас сел на пол, прижался щекой к стеклу, вытянул ноги. Он провел пальцем по стеклу, Филипп проследил за его движение: линия, поворот, круг, вниз, вверх, полукруг.

Мужчина подглядывает за женщиной? В этом смысл? Он влюблен в нее, как Филипп в Лукаса? Или он хочет стать похожим на нее, отсюда эти безумные действия?

Филипп вертел эту мысль в голове и так и эдак. Ему досталась роль психа, Лукасу женщины, за которой псих следит. Если это была реальная женщина, может быть, Лукас чем-то похож на нее? Цветом волос? Глаз? Засыпая, Филипп думал о матери Лукаса. Она умерла много лет назад. Что если ее похитили и убили? Что если это за ней следил похититель?

Впервые с тех пор как их заперли Филипп проснулся в темноте. Он замерз. Чтобы согреться провел рукой по плечу, заметил, что пузыри от ожогов лопнули. На их месте кожа покрылась липкой жидкостью. Филипп и сам не понял, почему начал искать и давить остальные пузыри: на спине, голенях, локтях. Большинство из них сдулись, и на их месте образовалась корка. Вокруг корки кожа шелушилась, скатывалась и облазила. Соскребая ее ногтями, Филипп пытался понять сколько времени прошло после того, как свет выключили. Когда Лукас проснулся, Филипп начал волноваться. По его расчетам выходило, что свет на этот раз не появляется дольше, чем обычно. Что если похититель уехал? В другой город? Что если он заболел? А может, его задержала полиция, и осталось только дождаться, когда найдут это место? А может, урода сбила машина, и никто их не найдет, и они умрут взаперти. Филипп представил какой будет эта смерть. Наверное, они просто заснут. Никаких мучений. Не самая худшая перспектива, подсказал разум. Но у Филиппа на глаза навернулись слезы. Стало невыносимо жаль, что он никогда больше не прикоснется к Лукасу.

Нет, Филипп не хотел, чтобы все закончилось так. Отчаянно не хотел, чтобы все закончилось сейчас. В этом ведь нет смысла, уговаривал он себя. Это не может быть конец, иначе похититель не дал бы ему вчера таблетки. Лукас отошел от стекла и помочился у стены с монитором. Филипп видел лишь отблеск света на его спине. И снова думал о том, как же временно устроена их тюрьма. Ни еды, ни унитаза, ни умывальника. На фоне этого собственная нагота, грязь, кровь и раны на теле ощущались особенно остро. Зато похититель давал Филиппу таблетки, молочный коктейль с протеином. Похоже, специально для того, чтобы Филипп не умер раньше, чем закончится идиотская пьеса.

Вчера Филипп получил таблетки, значит сегодня обязательно будет продолжение. Произойдет что-то отвратительное, Филипп боялся этого, но чем дольше он таращился в темноту, тем больше его пугал мрак. Он не хотел и одновременно хотел, чтобы зажегся свет.

Темнота увеличивала расстояние между Филиппом и Лукасом. Разбивала образы и ощущения на фрагменты – блеск глаз Лукаса, линия его плеч, нечеткая и размытая, очертание профиля, движения губ. Филипп боялся, что еще час в темноте и он забудет, как выглядит Лукас. Филипп таращился на Лукаса и не сразу понял, что он повторяет одно и тоже слово. Нет, два слова. Повторяет и качает головой. Медленно и не останавливаясь.  
«Не делай».

Филипп резко втянул в себя воздух. Не делай, не соглашайся, не подчиняйся, не исполняй его команды. Хватит. Лучше смерть. Это хотел сказать Лукас? Словно подтверждая его догадки, Лукас прижал палец к стеклу напротив губ Филиппа. Они распухли так сильно, что Филипп не мог пошевелить ими. Раны пульсировали, каждый вдох дергал скобы. «Дальше будет только больней, дальше будет только хуже», - говорил взгляд Лукаса. Лучше умереть. Не соглашайся.

Филипп покачал головой. В этой проклятой темноте он не видел ресниц Лукаса не видел, только угадывал, как взъерошены его волосы. Он чувствовал, что ему необходимо увидеть Лукаса при свете. Еще раз. Хоть один раз. Это важней всего. Важней распухших губ и облезающей кожи. Увидеть Лукаса. Потому Филипп сделает все, что потребует похититель. Какими бы абсурдными и болезненными не были бы его приказы. Свет появился совсем не так, как Филипп себе представлял. Слишком яркий, он не позволил ничего рассмотреть, наоборот ослепил. Филипп тер глаза кулаками и часто моргал, он все никак не мог привыкнуть. Неужели раньше лампа светила так же ярко? Или похититель увеличил яркость? Или Филиппу так только кажется, потому, что он слишком долго просидел в темноте? Господи, он не знал сколько дней прошло после похищения, не знал день сейчас или ночь. Не знал, где он, и ищут ли их.

Но он знал, если похититель включил свет, значит будут приказы.

Прикрывая ладонью глаза, Лукас подошел к ящику. Достал светлую ткань и усмехнулся Филиппу. Псих снова заставил Лукаса переодеваться и краситься.

Втянув голову в плечи, Филипп наблюдал за Лукасом и скреб ногтями шелушащуюся кожу. Последнее успокаивало, помогло Филиппу перестать гадать о том, что его ждет и сосредоточиться на Лукасе. Его обычно пушистые волосы скатались, кожа стала еще бледней, глаза покраснели, под веками залегли синяки, щеки ввалились, черты лица заострились. Лукас устал, похудел, выглядел больным и слабым. Он даже двигался неловко. С трудом устоял на одной ноге, надевая женское белье. Он сутулился. При каждом вдохе на боках проступали ребра, на груди появлялась ямочка. Филипп сильней впился ногтями в кожу. Лукас подошел к ящику, достал болтающийся на нитке белый предмет величиной с палец. Филиппу потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что это женский тампон. Лукас же смотрел на экран, слушал пояснения похитителя и сухожилия на его шее напрягались.

Удерживая тампон в правой руке, левой Лукас задрал свою юбку и спустил стринги. Тонкие полоски красной ткани. Имеет ли цвет для психа-похитителя какое-то значение, спросил себя Филипп. Скорей всего, да, все здесь имеет значение. Он думал о неизвестных смыслах и значениях, наблюдая, как Лукас засовывает в себя тампон. Расставив ноги, Лукас наклонился вперед и опустил голову.

Когда Лукас поднял голову, его лицо покраснело. Повернувшись к камере, он задрал юбку. Филипп не видел, но догадался, что он показывает похитителю. Извращенец хотел, чтобы Лукас засунул в себя женский тампон. И теперь Лукас демонстрировал ему торчащий из своей задницы шнурок.

Лукас смотрел в пол, волосы скрывали его лицо от Филиппа. Филипп почти физически ощущал его униженность и подавленность. И это ощущение рождало чувство вины. Лукас слушался похитителя, только потому что боялся за Филиппа. Из-за Филиппа он унижался. Впервые Филипп допустил мысль, что возможно захлебнуться не так страшно, как смотреть на то, как унижения медленно разрушают Лукаса.

Экран и ящик в комнате Филиппа щелкнули одновременно. Поднимаясь на ноги, Филипп ощутил боль в стопах и пояснице, будто простудил почки. Вполне возможно, он много часов просидел голышом на бетонном полу. Глядя на движущиеся картинки, он приблизился к ящику. Он не удивился, если бы увидел там нож. Больше того, он думал, что после унижения Лукаса болезненное наказание для него станет самым логичным вариантом.

Но на дне ящика лежали игрушки. Пять машинок со странными, геометрическими узорами. Какая-та часть сознания Филиппа подсказывала, что он видел эти узоры прежде. В каком-то фильме, о котором знают все. Вот только что-то случилось с его головой, и Филипп с трудом вспоминал обычные вещи. Его жизнь сузилась до чередования темноты, света и безумных приказом. Он посмотрел на свои руки. Под ногти забились кусочки кожи, которую он сдирал со своих плеч. Это было реально, как спазмы в пустом желудке, все остальное, все что было до того, как Филипп оказался здесь, затянуло туманом. Филипп мало что мог вспомнить и не верил своим воспоминаниям. Например, он не помнил во что был одет, когда проснулся здесь. Не помнил во что был одет Лукас. Казалось, он всегда носил женские тряпки.

\- Время пить твои таблетки, - объявил похититель.

Губы Филиппа распухли так сильно, что, когда он пил, молочный коктейль стекал из уголков рта на подбородок. Он проглотил таблетки, считая про себя до шести. То, что число осталось неизменным успокаивало почти так же, как расчесывание своей воспаленной кожи.

\- Тебе нравятся игрушки? – спросил похититель – Можешь взять их и поиграть. Повози машинки по полу.

Филипп опустился на колени и поставил пять машинок в ряд. «Ребенок!», - осенило его. Я ребенок. Я подсматриваю за женщиной и повторяю ее действия. Он коснулся рисунка на крыше машины. Ребенок, потому действия искажены? Кто эта женщина? «Ты позоришь меня», - сказал вчера похититель. Так могла сказать только мать. От волнения у Филиппа задрожали руки, сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу.

\- Ты даже занять себя сам не можешь. Всегда тупишь и скучаешь, - посетовал похититель.

Женщина и наблюдающий за ней ребенок, это мать и сын. Открытие показалось Филиппу невероятно важным. Он должен поделиться им с Лукасом, Филипп резко обернулся. Теперь у нас есть объяснение! Теперь Филипп понимал почему…

Лукас смотрел на него через стекло. Во взгляде Лукаса было столько боли и страха, что Филиппу стало трудно дышать. Мысли забуксовали. Он понял замысел похитителя, знает почему он заставляет их делать все это. И что? Что дальше? Как это им поможет?

Голос похитителя заставил Филиппа вздрогнуть.

\- Раз ты сам ничего не можешь придумать, мне снова придется думать за тебя.

«Это ложь, - подумал Филипп. – Уловка. Ты уже все придумал заранее, задолго до того как нас похитить ты проигрывал эти больные сцены в своем воображении». Эта мысль – ясная и четкая – ощущалась как победа. Разгадав замысел похитителя, Филипп получил иллюзию контроля над ситуацией.

\- Засунь эти машинки себе в задницу. Одну за другой. Можешь использовать остатки коктейля как смазку, - похититель говорил медленно, растягивал слова.

Филипп растерялся. Ему снова казалось, что он упускает что-то важное.

\- Полей их коктейлем, - приказал похититель.

Филипп подчинился. Засунуть в себя машинки - это не так больно, как пробить степлером губу. Гораздо больше, сейчас Филиппа беспокоил Лукас. Как сделать, так чтобы он увидел, как можно меньше?

\- Ляг на бок, - посоветовал похититель.

Филипп лег на пол, коленями и лицом к Лукасу. Машинки оказались в шаге от его живота. Филипп посмотрел на Лукаса снизу вверх, и его прошиб холодный пот. Он не сможет ничего скрыть. Как бы он не повернулся, какую бы позу не выбрал, здесь на полу, он перед Лукасом как на ладони. За этой мыслью пришла другая. Похититель. Камера. Больной извращенец снимает все на камеру. И камера смотрит прямо на задницу Филиппа. От подкатившей к горлу тошноты, Филипп прикрыл глаза: плевать, что увидит похититель, главное сделать все быстро, чтобы Лукас не сходил с ума и не бился больше головой об стекло.

Лукас покачал головой и выпятил подбородок. Снова это упрямое «Не делай, не подчиняйся. Оно того не стоит, он все равно нас прикончит».

«Ничего страшного, ничего страшного», - мысленно повторял про себя Филипп, беря машинку и притирая ее к своим ягодицам. Нащупав пальцем вход, он понял, что сглупил. Он должен растянуть себя, раскрыть. Прижавшись щекой к полу, Филипп вставил в себя палец. Не достаточно. Неудобно. Слишком долго. Он извернулся, подтянул колени к груди и завел вторую руку за спину. Он разрабатывал себя двумя руками, давил на края с разных сторон, скреб стенки кишечника как недавно обожженную кожу. От отвращения к себе, к ситуации, в которой оказался, Филипп закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось плакать. Просто сделай это, сделай пока не случилось ничего хуже, потом будешь реветь, сказал он себе.

Первую машинку он протолкнул внутрь относительно легко, на второй начали ныть неудобно вывернутые кисти. Третья вошла лишь на половину. Пришлось достать ее и снова пихать в себя пальцы, проталкивая машинки глубже. От напряжения у Филиппа предсказуемо задрожали руки. Затолкав в себя третью машинку, он не смог сдержать жалобный стон. Он выбился из сил. Сердце стучало, дыхание сбилось. Мышцы бедер непроизвольно сокращались и расслаблялись. Еще немного и от холода и напряжения Филиппа скрутят судороги. Пятно коктейля на полу высохло. Четвертая и пятая машинки тоже. Чтобы затолкать их в себя Филиппу нужно намочить их. Облизать. Вот только он сомневался, что распухшие губы позволят ему это сделать. Он попробовал сплюнуть, но не смог собрать достаточно слюны. Открывая рот, почувствовал, как раны снова начинают кровоточить. Плевать. Он засунул в себя перепачканную своей слюной и кровью машинку, одно из колес отвалилось. Плевать. Филипп трясся всем телом, снова разрабатывая свою дырку, толкаясь в себя пальцами, как можно глубже, как можно шире, чтобы поместилась последняя гребанная машинка. Из-за проклятой дрожи он дважды прикусил себе язык, но он справился, осмелился открыть глаза и посмотреть на Лукаса. На этот раз Лукас не разбил себе голову. Он сполз на пол и сидел около стекла. Не прижимался к нему, не касался его, будто боялся обжечься или получить разряд током.

«Все хорошо, все позади» - сказал себе Филипп, сплевывая кровь.

Но он ошибся, похититель еще не закончил.

\- Поднимайся, - приказал он.

Филипп уперся руками в пол и встал на четвереньки.

\- Ну что ты копаешься? Нельзя быть таким лентяем.

У Филиппа потемнело перед глазами, он никак не мог понять, чего от него хотят.

\- Какой же ты неповоротливый и медлительный. Встань на ноги.

Вместо анимации на экране появились дошкольники. Они смеялись и прыгали.

Филипп попытался встать. Машинки в заднице сдвинулись. И если раньше Филипп ощущал только давление внутри, теперь появилась боль, будто в заднем проходе у него ворочалось что-то острое. Колени дрожали. Губы, казалось, кровоточили еще сильней. Или это кровь из прокушенного языка?

\- Тебе нужно двигаться, - продолжал издеваться похититель. – Речь не идет о настоящем спорте. Хотя бы минимум движений. Не то ты скоро ходить не сможешь.

Филипп выпрямился, едва удержал равновесие.

\- Погляди, это упражнения для малышей.

Из-за навернувшихся на глаза слез, Филипп едва видел экран. Кажется, дети подняли руки? Он сделал то же самое. Попытавшись присесть, он упал. Он так сильно ударился плечом, что решил, что повредил сустав. Не в силах больше сдерживать слезы, Филипп разревелся.

Филипп жалел себя. Он так старался. Но все было зря. Похититель не оставил ему шансов. Филипп жалел Лукаса. Он не справился, и Лукасу придется заплатить за это.

Филипп начал кричать, когда вода хлынула в комнату Лукаса, и не мог остановиться, даже когда Лукас жестами пытался его успокоить. Он прикладывал руки к губам, качал головой, дергал себя за волосы, закрывал глаза. Все это казалось Филиппу похожим на прощание, и он кричал еще громче. Кричал, пока не начал захлебываться кровью из открывшихся ран на губах.

Вода накрыла Лукаса. Она пенилась у потолка и билась о стекло. В мутной воде Лукас превратился в тень: слишком тонкая шея и запястья, слишком узкая спина, слишком впалый живот, слишком размытые черты. Филипп задыхался от страха. В груди жгло, будто захлебывался он, а не Лукас.

Вода уходила слишком медленно, оставляла разводы на стекле и потеки на стенах. Лукас лежал на полу и не шевелился.

Филипп поднялся на колени и подполз к стеклу. Он бил по нему кулаками и звал Лукаса. Но Лукас не двигался и не дышал. Филипп вдруг понял, что это конец. Лукас хотел умереть. Рано или поздно, похититель все равно должен был их убить. Именно так все и должно было закончиться.

\- Нет! – закричал Филипп. – Нет! Ты же спас меня! Спаси его!

В комнате Лукаса открылась дверь, внутрь шагнул человек в сером комбинезоне. Темные волосы, хрупкое телосложение. Он присел около Лукаса и пару раз нажал на его грудь. Внезапно Лукас ухватил его за запястья и дернул на себя, они покатились по полу, перевернулись. В руках похитителя мелькнул металлический предмет. То ли разводной ключ, то ли молоток. Похититель ударил Лукаса в висок, скинул его с себя и вскочил на ноги. Прежде чем уйти он раздавил каблуком левую кисть Лукаса.

Филиппу казалось, что он слышал, как хрустнули кости, слышал, как закричал Лукас. Он скорчился на полу, прижав покалеченную руку к груди. А похититель вышел и выключил свет.

\- Лукас, - беспомощно проговорил Филипп. Он повторял имя снова и снова, как молитву, пока Лукас не подполз к стеклу.

Укачивая на груди сломанную руку, Лукас что-то прошептал, и Филипп понял, что он просит прощения. Боже, подумал Филипп, Лукас сделал это специально. Он притворился, что потерял сознание, надеясь, что похититель войдет в комнату. Он ведь пришел, когда Филипп захлебнулся. Лукас решил обмануть психа. И у него почти получилось. У него, наверняка, получилось бы, если бы он не был так истощен и измучен.

«Я люблю тебя, - подумал Филипп. – Как же сильно я тебя люблю».

«Прости», - снова прошептал Лукас.

Филипп рассмеялся. Глупо. Несвоевременно. В глубине души он знал, что этот смех всего лишь новый вариант истерики. Но как же хорошо он себя чувствовал, пока его трясло от смеха. В голове не осталось ни одной мысли, ни одного страха. А спазмы в груди заставили забыть о боли в заднице и губах. Блаженная пустота, почти свобода.

Лукас за стеклом улыбнулся и потянулся к Филиппу. Он коснулся бы его лица, если бы не это чертово стекло, от этой мысли Филиппу хотелось смеяться еще больше. Если бы… если бы… Смех перешел в слезы, но это не имело значения, Филипп все еще ощущал пустоту. Она осталась, даже когда слезы высохли.

Лукас провел рукой вниз по стеклу, будто приглашая Филиппа сесть, будто боялся, что Филипп упадет. Только с машинками в заднице Филипп не мог сидеть. Не мог больше сидеть так как раньше, так как они привыкли, так как они проводили прошлые ночи. Он лег на бок перед стеклом. И Лукас повторил его движение и позу. По привычке они соединили пальцы на стекле.

Никакой крови. Никаких надписей. Никаких объяснений. Филиппу казалось, что они читают мысли друг друга. В конце концов, мыслей у него было не так много. Он опять думал о том, что все позади: мы справились, мы все еще живы. Прежде он и не подозревал, что такую простую мысль можно крутить в голове до бесконечности. Холодный пол не позволил заснуть крепко. Филипп часто просыпался, вздрагивал от холода и натыкался на обеспокоенный взгляд Лукаса. Ему не позволяла спать боль в сломанной руке. Они не спали, дремали как старики, как больные или наркоманы. А с появлением света ослепли как новорожденные щенки. Филипп даже решил, что чем меньше у него остается сил, тем дольше он привыкает к свету. Господи, он даже не был уверен, что сможет подняться. Стоило сглотнуть и пробитые скобами губы прострелило болью. При попытке пошевелиться задница вспыхнула так, будто в нее засунули газовую горелку.

Твою мать, подумал Филипп, именно так псих их и прикончит. Заставляя Филиппа глотать и засовывать в себя все новую и новую дрянь. А таблетки нужны, чтобы растянуть мучения.

Левая кисть Лукаса распухла, бордовые пятна расползлись по предплечью. Филипп втянул в себя воздух, насколько он помнил в кисти с десяток мелких косточек. Мелких и тонких. Их легко раскрошить, легко сместить. Когда в начальной школе он сломал кисть, ему складывали ее под наркозом. Иначе бы она срослась неправильно. Никто не собирается вправлять перелом Лукаса. Филипп заставил себя приподняться. Взгляд Лукаса был пустым, губы белыми и обескровленными. Проклятье, проклятье, проклятье! Филипп желал похитителю самой жуткой смерти. Но как назло не мог придумать ничего ужасней того, что происходило с ними. Лукас посмотрел на экран и медленно поднялся. На Лукасе были все те же мятые женские шмотки. Из-за вчерашнего утопления шелк – раньше Филипп не мог вспомнить название ткани, теперь оно всплыло из пустоты – покрылся разводами. Прижимая сломанную руку к животу и сутулясь, Лукас склонился над ящиком. Он двигался заторможено и неуверенно. Ослабел от боли, недостатка еды, воды и сна. Когда Лукас достал из ящика деревянную коробку, Филиппа охватила паника. Она заставила его забыть о боли и вскочить на ноги – он должен увидеть, что внутри чертовой коробки.

Лукас сел на задницу, выпрямил ноги и достал железную спицу. Если такую воткнуть в нос или в ухо она пробьет мозг, в голове Филиппа вспыхнули отвратительные картинки. Что если все закончится сейчас? Закончится кроваво и мерзко? Как иначе это может закончиться? Филипп сам не заметил, как начал молиться: «Лукас, нет, не слушайся, чтобы он не приказал, не делай». Спица холодно блестела в свете галогеновой лампы, и Филипп думал, что утопление не самое худшее решение. Лукас ведь догадается, поймет, чего Филипп хочет, не причинит ему такую боль, не заставит его смотреть на свою смерть, позволит ему умереть первым? Лукас положил спицу на колени, достал из ящика и поставил между ног две баночки. Одна из них выглядела один в один как аптечный антисептик. Но ведь это было бы слишком просто?

Некоторое время Лукас не двигался, смотря на монитор. Потом поднял юбку, полил антисептиком бедро. Эти действия казались Филиппу до абсурдного ритуальными. Какой смысл в антисептике, если у Лукаса раздроблена кисть?

Лукас открыл вторую банку, мокнул в нее спицу и уколол себя над коленом. Раз, другой. Филипп воспрянул духом – неглубокие точечные проколы совсем не выглядели опасно. За первой волной облегчения тут же пришел страх. Что за гадость Лукас вгоняет себе под кожу? Если это яд, который не действует сразу? Филипп смотрел на мелкие капли крови и чернильные точки на бледном бедре Лукаса и дрожал. Внутри большого круга Лукас наколол круг поменьше. Почти идеально ровный. Лукас сдул с лица волосы. Он очень старался, не хотел, чтобы Филипп платил за его ошибки. За вторым кругом последовал третий и четвертый. Рисунок напоминал мишень. Кожа вокруг него покраснела и припухла.

Ничего страшного, не происходит ничего страшного, твердил себе Филипп. Когда все закончилось, он растерялся. Он смотрел как Лукас складывает предметы в коробку и ожидал подвоха.

Он удивился, когда экран вспыхнул в его комнате. Мультяшная принцесса в желтом платье кружилась в большом зале. Филипп не смог вспомнить название мультика. Казалось, он отупел настолько что даже забыл, что последует за включением экрана.

Он бросился вперед и схватил степлер. Нужно действовать, прежде чем выдвинется ящик. Он думал об этом бессонной ночью. Он ребенок, который подсматривает за матерью и повторяет ее действия. Этого хочет похититель. Поэтому он отдает свои идиотские приказы. Но что он будет делать, если Филипп разгадает его план и опередит его?

Подражание должно быть одновременно и наказанием. Болезненным и мерзким.

Филипп наклонился вперед, зацепил пальцами кожу над коленом и прижал к ней степлер. Он ждал боли, но удивился ее слабости. Совсем не то, что прокалывать себе губы. Скоба встала криво, лишь половиной зацепившись за кожу. Следующую Филипп поставил ровнее. Сколько их должно быть, лихорадочно соображал он. На губах пять, значит теперь нужно увеличить количество. На четвертой скобе Филипп обнаружил, что боль вообще не чувствуется, если во время прокола закричать. Больше того, от крика и задница, и губы, которые снова кровоточили, переставали болеть. Крик будто глушил все ощущения, спускал внутри Филиппа невидимую пружину, оглушал его. Только поставив десятую скобу, – одна над другой от колена до паха – он почувствовал страх. Что если похитителю не понравится? Что если за это он утопит Лукаса?

Филипп обернулся. Лукас стоял у стекла, по его щекам текли слезы. Зато бледность пропала, подумал Филипп, и воды вокруг нет. Он перевел взгляд на экран. Кукла в желтом упала на пол и закрыла голову руками. Филипп едва не повторил за ней. Он не знал выиграл он или проиграл.

«Что теперь, что теперь? – стучало у него в висках. – Видишь, я и сам могу себя калечить, тебе больше нечего делать! Твои приказы больше не нужны! В твоих приказах больше нет смысла. Я не боюсь их!»  
Похититель молчал слишком долго.

\- Ты только посмотри, как ты испачкался, - наконец протянул он. – Тебе нужно помыться.

Ящик щелкнул и открылся. Увидев в нем бутылку водки, Филипп возликовал. Он знал, что должен сделать, раскусил логику похитителя. Перехитрил его. Филипп залил спиртом свежие раны. Поставил бутылку на место и запил таблетки молочным коктейлем.

«Если новых приказов не будет, - загадал он: – я победил». Девчонка в желтом карабкалась по разрушающемуся балкону. Вниз летели камни, вспыхивали факелы и звезды. Филипп стоял без движений, и ощущение бессмысленности подтачивало его силы. Еще немного и он забудет к чему стремился несколько мгновения назад.

Экран потемнел, Филипп выронил степлер и проковылял к стеклу. Он прислонился к нему лбом напротив Лукаса и тяжело вздохнул. Стекло запотело, Филипп поднял палец, чтобы что-то написать, но не смог ничего придумать, до того как погас свет.

Темнота была сырой, воняла гнилью. Но даже во мраке Филипп видел тени под глазами Лукаса и замечал его бледность. Это несправедливо. Неправильно.

\- Я перехитрил его. Заставил задуматься. Правила изменились. Не он заставил меня навредить себе, я сделал это сам. Теперь его приказы, его фантазии не имеют смысла, - он говорил, не обращая внимания на кровоточащие губы. Боли не было, только возбуждение. Лукас должен знать. Должен понять. Ему тоже опротивела эта комната. Эта неизвестность. Как и Филипп он готов на все, чтобы вырваться отсюда. – Что-то должно измениться. Он не сможет продолжать как раньше. Возможно, он захочет убить нас. Он мог бы сделать это водой. Но это будет слишком просто.

Филипп захлебывался собственными словами.

\- Просто для него. Вода была только средством запугивания, понимаешь? Убить нас он захочет по-другому. Для этого ему придется зайти в комнату. Возможно, вывести нас из этих комнат. Возможно, у нас появится шанс. Филипп сам не знал верит ли он в то, что говорит. Но у них ведь не осталось выбора? Если все пойдет как раньше, они просто сойдут с ума. Возможность выйти из комнаты казалась чудом.

\- Ты только посмотри, как сложно и детально он все продумал. Спорю, чтобы прикончить нас он задумает не менее сложный спектакль. Ему понадобятся всякие приспособления, он вытащит нас отсюда.

Лукас прочертил пальцем линию на уровне губ Филиппа. Потом еще одну линию, он будто пытался нарисовать на стекле лицо Филиппа. И Филипп заткнулся, будто боялся ему помещать. Он следил за движениями руки Лукаса и в глубине него зарождалось дурацкое иррациональное желание поцеловать его пальцы. Филипп подался вперед и прижался к стеклу губами. У Филиппа так горело лицо, что ему нетрудно было представить, что он чувствует тепло Лукаса. Отклонившись, он написал своей кровью: «люблю тебя». Лукас улыбнулся, прислонился к стеклу лбом, носом и губами.

Филипп не знал, как долго они так простояли. Не помнил, как они сползли на пол. У него вообще с памятью творились странные вещи. Он больше не был уверен с чего все началось, ему казалось, что он находится в этой комнате много лет. Много лет пытается перехитрить невидимого психопата. Может быть, вся остальная жизнь ему приснилась? Может, он никогда не слышал голоса Лукаса? Может, никогда к нему не прикасался? Может, даже не знал его прежде? Может, они впервые встретились здесь, а все остальное выдумали? И про любовь и про жизнь вместе? Во сне так легко было в это поверить.

Филипп проснулся от дрожи. Несмотря на таблетки, у него поднялась температура – горело лицо, першило горло. Он попробовал повернуться и застонал от боли. Живот раздулся и затвердел. Чертовы игрушки в заднице. Филипп закрыл глаза, от этого он и умрет. Но время шло, темнота и боль смешались, а Филипп все никак не умирал. Скуля, он перевернулся на бок. Хорошо, что Лукас его не видит и не слышит. Филипп завел руку за спину. Он знал, такое часто случается после операций – в животе скапливается воздух. Филипп должен сдвинуть эти чертовы машинки и выпустить его. Он пытался тужиться, но это не помогало. Всхлипывая от боли и слабости, он засунул в себя палец. Царапнул ногтем игрушку. О том, чтобы вытащить ее из себя не было и речи. Извиваясь, Филипп снова и снова толкал внутрь палец. На фалангу, до ладони. Он разминал себя внутри так долго, что у него затекли рука и плечо, прежде чем живот начал сдуваться.

А потом Филипп смотрел в потолок и гадал сколько времени они уже здесь. Получалось долго. Около недели. Хелен уже ищет их? Он не верил, что найдет.

Когда вспыхнул свет, Филипп прикрыл глаза рукой. Сквозь пальцы он видел, как садится Лукас. Поломанную руку он бережно прижимал к животу.

Сегодня сука-псих подал Лукасу еду. Гамбургеры и картошку вместо молочного коктейля. Филипп спросил себя смог бы он сейчас это съесть, и в животе снова заворочалась боль.

Несмотря на то, что Лукас ел маленькими кусочками, вскоре его вырвало. Он согнулся пополам и продолжал кашлять даже когда желудок опустел. Желчь и слизь с розовыми разводами. Рвотное, ублюдок дал ему что-то рвотное, испугался Филипп. Чего он добивается? Лукас стоял на четвереньках, спина изгибалась дугой от каждого спазма. Могут ли эти спазмы прикончить Лукаса, спросил себя Филипп. Он поднялся и прижался к стеклу. Он хотел, чтобы Лукас поднял голову и увидел его. Будто он мог как-то поддержать Лукаса и облегчить его мучения.

Нет, убеждал Филипп себя, спазмы не убьют Лукаса. Они скоро закончатся. Чтобы не подсыпал псих в еду, Лукас съел совсем ничего. Лукас завалился на бок, он все еще дрожал и держался за живот, но рвота прекратилась.

Что это значит? Неужели правила поменялись? И Лукас больше не играет роль женщины, матери, за которой подглядывает Филипп? Или нет? Что может эта сцена значить в жизни женщины? Болезнь? Мать урода, который их похитил, умерла от болезни? Филипп не понял, когда совершил этот мысленный перенос, но идея казалась правильной: Лукас отыгрывает роль матери урода, Филипп его самого. А то, что происходит сейчас – болезнь или новая беременность?

Филипп нашел степлер. Он должен быть готов. Нужно действовать раньше, чем поступят приказы. Филипп ведь так близко подобрался к разгадке. Он сломает стройную систему бреда этого психа. И не важно, что будет потом. Потому что хуже чем сейчас быть не может.

Только куда он должен ранить себя на этот раз? Решение пришло, как только вспыхнул экран. Реклама то ли кукол, то колясок, то ли подгузников. Филипп утратил способность понимать телекартинки. Не поднимаясь с пола, он оттянул кожу на животе, прошил ее скобой и взвыл от боли. Он собирался повторить свое действие, когда в комнату Лукаса хлынула вода. Опираясь на стекло, Лукас тяжело поднялся. Филипп смотрел, как вода поднимает его юбку и раздувает блузку.

\- Нет, - закричал Филипп. – Я ошибся. Прости, Лукас.

Он продолжал кричать, когда вода поглотила Лукаса. Комната напротив превратилась в гигантский аквариум. Это всего лишь наказание, но Филипп не мог так думать, видя, как вода забирает Лукаса. Почему Филипп был таким идиотом, почему решил, что сможет перехитрить психа? Если бы он был послушным, если бы не выпендривался… Он облажался и подставил Лукаса. Он думал об этом, когда вода схлынула. Думал, пока Лукас откашливался. Думал, подходя к ящику в стене.

Подушка, утыканная иголками, почти ничего не весила. Подчиняясь приказам похитителя, Филипп сел на пол, выпрями ноги и развел их в стороны. На внутренней стороне его бедер было несколько царапин. Филипп не помнил, как обзавелся ими. Из-за машинок внутри, сидеть на заднице ровно было больно, и Филипп тратил все силы, чтобы удержать равновесие на боку.

В голове у него было абсолютно пусто, когда он по приказу психа достал иголку из подушки и вогнал ее себе под кожу.

\- Полностью, - подсказал почти ласковый голос, - чтобы не было видно головки. Надави сверху, чтобы она вошла глубже.

Под кожей иголка выглядела бледной выпуклой полоской, как заживший шрам.

Это не скрепки, подумал Филипп. Резкую боль и механический щелчок можно заглушить криком. Проталкивая под кожу иголки, Филипп не мог кричать. Он задерживал дыхание и обливался потом, потому что иголки выскакивали из рук, пальцы скользили по гладкому мелкому предмету. После седьмой иголки, Филипп наклонился вперед и ударился лбом о колено. Он не верил, что сможет продолжать.

\- Неженка, самовлюбленный кретин, эгоист, плакса, - издевался похититель. – Постоянно огорчаешь меня и заставляешь нервничать.

Если Филипп ничего не путал в подушке изначально было около двух или трех десятков иголок. Осталось чуть больше половины, подбодрил себя Филипп. Какая разница? Зачем он это делает? Им ведь и так конец? Так не лучше ли, чтобы все закончилось сейчас? Филипп посмотрел на Лукаса и снова взялся за иголку. Нет, ни за что на свете он не хочет смотреть, как умирает Лукас. В измученном горячкой и болью сознании Филиппа родилась новая идея. Именно этого и добивается похититель. Филипп ошибся в действиях, но не ошибся в догадках. Если происходящее пьеса, в которой псих отрабатывает свои сложные отношения с матерью, - отрабатывает во всю силу своего безумного воображения - то логичная развязка у этой пьесы – сын избавляется от матери. Мучила она его или он сам себя мучил, но финалом должно стать освобождение. Он должен освободиться от нее. Филипп уронил очередную иголку. Как же отвратительно пахла его собственная кровь. Как трудно поднять с пола мелкую железку, если слезы мешают ее рассмотреть.

Псих избавился от матери, теперь он хочет, чтобы Филипп избавился от Лукаса. Нет, Филипп не согласен. Он вогнал в себя последнюю иголку и упал на спину.

\- Ты занят только собой. Тебе плевать на все. Ты даже о себе не можешь позаботиться, даже таблетки свои забываешь пить, - проворчал похититель.

Филипп подполз к ящику и проглотил таблетки. Теперь он понимал ублюдка с полуслова. Он видел его лишь мельком, но знал настолько хорошо, что делалось страшно. Как хорошо можно изучить того, кто сделал тебя частью своей больной фантазии?

Все эти дурацкие фразы. В них есть смысл. Урод говорит с Филиппом так, как с ним в детстве говорила его уродская мамаша. Оскорбления и упреки. Урод выбрал Филиппа сыграть его роль. Урод ненавидит свою мать, ненавидит Лукаса, ненавидит Филиппа и себя.

Теперь, после всего, Филипп понимает его слишком хорошо. Знает, что ему говорила его мать. Какую одежду она любила. И кольца. Он проглотил ее кольца. Он ни минуту не сомневался, что когда–то эти кольца принадлежали ей. Она носила их. Ее маленький выблядок – ей стоило убить его в детстве – смотрел, как она надевает и снимает их. Каким же больным уродом надо быть…

Филипп рассмеялся. Смех отлично скрывал его дрожь и прочищал мысли. После смеха пришли слезы. Ненастоящие, не причинявшие боли. Он повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Лукаса. Почему-то Филипп не спешил поднять взгляд к его лицу, разглядывал круглые пуговицы на мятой блузке, когда погас свет.

У меня не хватит сил добраться до стекла, подумал Филипп и все равно поднялся и прислонился к стеклу.  
Лукас размахнулся и разбил костяшки. Филипп даже не моргнул – без звука удар выглядел завораживающей шуткой. А кровь на стекле в темноте походила на краску.

«Филипп», - написал Лукас. Филипп улыбнулся, последний раз его по имени называл урод, который их запер. Тогда он первый раз попросил Филиппа выпить таблетки. Это было так давно. Филипп прикоснулся к своим израненным бедрам, при нажатии иголки под кожей двигались. Ему удалось выдавить пару капель крови. Достаточно, чтобы написать имя Лукаса. Это казалось важным. Похоже, самый важный и большой подарок, который они могут сейчас сделать друг другу, – назвать по имени. В именах скрывалась волшебная и необычная сила. Будто они уже перестали быть теми, кем были раньше, а вспоминая имена друг друга могли вернуть хотя бы часть себя.

«Не делай», - написал Лукас и покачал головой.

Филипп тоже покачал головой. Как я могу? Что мне остается? Филипп стоял около стекла на коленях, заметил, как взгляд Лукаса метнулся к его израненным бедрам и животу. Филипп потер единственную скобу над пупком. Он ошибся, его ошибка едва не стоила Лукасу жизни. Но теперь ведь все наладилось? Все будет как раньше. Он улыбнулся, раны на губах открылись, и Филипп снова написал имя Лукаса на стекле.

В этом было что-то глупое, детское и беспечное. Хоть какая-та польза от его крови.

Когда утром его разбудил свет, имена на стекле стали первым, что он увидел. В темноте они наполняли Филиппа иррациональной радостью, при свете - сводили с ума. Напоминали о сотни других надписей - на стенах, стеклах, на рекламных плакатах, в журналах, в блокнотах - которые Филипп видел в своей жизни, но больше никогда не увидит. Имена на стекле напоминали о сотне глупых и бессмысленных поступков, которые Филипп не мог больше совершить.

Лукас напротив посмотрел на надпись, потом встретился взглядом с Филиппом и беззвучно позвал его. Не в силах вспомнить, как звучит голос Лукаса, Филипп почувствовал, что готов расплакаться. От постоянного недоедания, недосыпа и боли, он совсем утратил контроль над собой. Чтобы вернуть его, Филипп надавил пальцем на губы, когда ранки разошлись, снова написал имя Лукаса на стекле. Лукас разбил костяшки и вывел ими имя Филиппа. С каждым ударом Лукас бил сильней и жестче. Они пачкали стекло кровью. Сначала сидя на коленях, потом вскочили на ноги. Филипп даже запыхался, казалось, его жизнь зависела от того, сколько раз он успеет написать имя Лукаса.

Успеет прежде чем…

Раздался знакомый шум открывающихся шлюзов. Сначала Филипп принял его за шум ломающегося дерева. Каждый раз он был слишком громким, слишком резким, заглушал дыхание, заставлял сердце пропускать удары, выбивал все мысли из головы. Но сейчас Филипп был занят, он успел написать еще раз на стекле «Лукас», прежде чем вода накрыла его. Почти подхватила, почти обняла. Чего я так боялся раньше, спросил себя Филипп и начал кашлять. Вместе с кашлем разгорелся огонь в легких, и вернулся страх. Филипп забился в сжимающем его вязком холоде.

В этот раз он долго не мог перестать кашлять. Сквозь слезы, видел, как Лукас поднимается на ноги, как поворачивается к экрану на стене, как отступает назад, но продолжал кашлять. В какой-то миг руки Филиппа подогнулись, и он ударился лбом о пол. Смотря на лужу выблеванной воды, Филипп вспомнил о кольцах. Почему он не вернул их?

Филипп поднял голову и не понял, что происходит. Как будто его мозг разучился верить глазам. Как будто сигналы в мозг от органов чувств приходили с большой задержкой.

Лукас больше не был один в комнате! Он пятился, пока не уперся спиной в стену. А в центре комнаты ползал человек. Судя по неуклюжим движениям пьяный или обдолбанный. Филиппу потребовалось время, чтобы понять – это не похититель. Еще больше времени потребовалось, чтобы до него дошло – на парне, который устраивается спать на полу в комнате Лукаса, была одежда Филиппа. Футболка и джинсы, которые он снял в первый день.

«Переоденься в чистое, иначе простудишься», - сказал похититель, заставляя его натянуть майку, пропитанную кислотой. Или нет? Проклятье, Филипп уже не был уверен, что это его одежда. Кажется, у него была похожая футболка, но он не помнил, когда ее надевал. Может, одежда на парне просто похожая, самая обычная. Ведь раньше Филипп был вполне обычным. А может, за сходство отвечали темные волосы и узкие плечи? Филипп обхватил себя руками. На местах ожогов кожа огрубела.

Лукас стоял у стены и качал головой. Что происходит? Чего хочет похититель от Лукаса?

Щелчок. В комнату Филиппа полилась вода. Это несправедливо, глупо подумал он. Ведь сейчас происходит что-то необычное, что-то новое! Нельзя, чтобы все закончилось, когда наконец, произошло что-то новое! Филипп метнулся к стеклу, несколько раз ударился о него, желая привлечь внимание Лукаса. Но тот продолжал вжиматься в стену и таращиться на парня на полу. И только когда вода схватила Филиппа за горло, Лукас повернулся к нему.

\- Лукас! – закричал Филипп. – Лукас!

Надо же, раньше у него хватало мозгов не звать на помощь. Теперь все перепуталось, а крики только усилили панику.

Когда вода схлынула, Филипп упал на пол, хватая ртом воздух. Живот скрутило так, что он подтянул колени к груди. Из носа снова шла кровь. И Филипп глотал ее, как перед этим глотал грязную воду. Живот подводило снова и снова.

Филипп увидел пятна на светлой блузке Лукаса, на его лице, в волосах. Он не сразу понял, что это кровь. Не сразу заметил нож в руке Лукаса. Страх от мысли, что Лукас ранен сжал горло Филиппа. Мешал дышать, мешал двигаться. Путаясь в своих руках и ногах, Филипп вскочил.

Он внимательно осматривал Лукаса, искал раны, первые признаки слабости. Ведь крови было так много. Из-за этого страха Филипп не сразу обратил внимание на пьяницу, около которого Лукас сидел на коленях. Раньше бедняга укладывался на пол, тянул колени к груди, а ладони – под щеку. Теперь он не шевелился. Выпрямился, закинул назад голову. Впалый живот, расслабленные руки и перерезанное горло.

Филипп втянул в себя воздух. Нет-нет, этого не может быть. Лукас не мог его убить. Не мог перерезать человеку горло.

Лукас не шевелился и стеклянным взглядом смотрел на монитор.

А что, если это конец, спросил себя Филипп. У него совсем не осталось сил, он ужасно устал, значит осталось не долго ждать финала этой безумной пьесы. Если человек, которого убил Лукас, похож на Филиппа, значит Филипп ошибся в расчетах. Он думал, что в финале адский выблядок освободится от своей матери, а на самом деле он хочет, чтобы мать убила его. Это хорошо вяжется с постоянной болью и самоповреждениями, уговаривал себя Филипп. Он разучился думать, он теперь не делал выводы, не оценивал ситуацию, а только искал утешения. Искал утешения даже в смерти человека?

Нет. Да. Если это всего лишь репетиция, если в финале Лукас должен убить Филиппа, то… это будет лучше, чем вода, решил Филипп. Намного лучше. Он услышит голос Лукаса, сможет к нему прикоснуться, обнять его, почувствует его тепло. Это будет хорошо, правильно. И перерезанное горло не так долго болит, как пробитое скобами тело. У мертвеца даже кровь не идет, а Филиппа тошнит от соленного привкуса во рту постоянно.

Тем временем Лукас стянул с мертвеца штаны и снова взялся за нож.

Все мысли вылетели у Филиппа из головы, и он снова начался биться о стекло, будто его топили. Бил кулаками, коленями и, кажется, лбом. Совсем как Лукас, когда псих заставил Филиппа пробить себе степлером губы. Бился до черных пятен перед глазами, лишь бы не видеть, лишь бы не понимать, что Лукас отрезал от мертвеца кусок мяса.

Филипп сполз на пол, он так ослаб, что не понимал почему не потерял сознание. В ушах звенел колокол, перед глазами пульсировало. В пульсирующей комнате напротив Лукас подошел к ящику, достал электрогриль и положил на решетку кусок мяса. Белый дым пополз к потолку.

Он чернел и собирался в тучи. Филипп плакал и гладил пальцами стекло. Не понимая, что делает, водил пальцами по царапинам.

Из-за слез Филипп не сразу заметил, что в его комнате включился монитор. Он следил за тем, как Лукас возвращает гриль в ящик.

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, - услышал Филипп голос похитителя и сжался. – Выглядишь как больной лейкемией, тебе нужно есть больше мяса.

Филипп съежился у стекла и покачал головой. Ящик открылся. Он неподвижно висел полом, но из-за всхлипов, сотрясавших Филиппа, ему казалось, что ящик раскачивается и приближается.

Он снова покачал головой, и в комнату Лукаса хлынула вода. Лукас стоял у стены и не замечал ее. Вода подвинула мертвеца, вцепилась в юбку Лукаса, медленно поднимая ее вверх. Оцепенение Филиппа прошло, он снова вскочил на ноги.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - дыхание царапало глотку.

Вода накрыла Лукаса, потом отхлынула. Филипп подошел к ящику. Внутри маленькая бутылка с водой и зажаренный до черноты кусок мяса на пластиковой тарелке.

\- Тебе придется есть руками. Зная, как ты не осторожен, я не дам тебе нож и вилку.

Так она с тобой говорила, мысленно спросил Филипп. Ты калечил себя в детстве? Она знала? Она кормила тебя человеческим мясом?

Филипп упал на колени. Он не сможет. Но сожрать кусок мяса не сложнее, чем проглотить кучу колец! Он справился тогда, справился, когда псих приказал продырявить себе губы, и когда приказал засунуть машинки в задницу и иголки под кожу. Глупо будет облажаться теперь!

Филипп взял мясо, пальцы покрылись гарью, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Его вырвало после первого укуса.

\- С тобой всегда так. Хочешь тебе помочь, стараешься как лучше, а ты из всего делаешь трагедию.  
Филипп отполз назад и снова потянул жесткое похожее на резину мясо в рот. Его снова вырвало. Желудок был пуст, его рвало сгустками желчи, похожими не плевки. Когда он проглотил первый кусок мяса, горло распухло, спазмы стали сухими. Как судороги. Частые и непрекращающиеся. Следующий кусок Филиппу пришлось сглатывать три раза прежде, чем он проскочил в горло.

\- Попей воды, - посоветовал похититель. – Не спеши. Достаточно. Не так много.

Филипп старательно, очень старательно исполнял указания. В его голове не осталось ни одной мысли, только приказы. Он чувствовал облегчение, делая глоток воды, и напрягал всю волю, чтобы протолкнуть через горло очередной кусок. Похоже, он разучился глотать. Похоже, отупел и сошел с ума. Он даже не сразу понял, что свет погас. Испугался урчание в животе. Он не чувствовал боли, только темноту. Каждой клеточкой тела ощущал, как она липнет к нему и добирается до горла, чтобы задушить.

Стремясь стряхнуть ее, Филипп пополз к стеклу. На нем отражался красный глазок камеры. Не совсем понимая, что ищет, чего ждет Филипп прошел вдоль стекла от одной стены до другой.

\- Лукас, - позвал он. – Подойди к стеклу.

От волнения у Филиппа сбилось дыхание. Чернота в комнате Лукаса была абсолютной. Будто за стеклом выросла стена. Если бы комната наполнилась водой, заметил бы это Филипп в темноте?

\- Подойди к стеклу. Пожалуйста. Я должен тебя увидеть, - взмолился Филипп. - Прошу, не бросай меня. Я не смогу… Я не выдержу без тебя.

Филипп ударил кулаком по стеклу.

\- Ты не можешь меня бросить сейчас! Сука, подойди к стеклу, немедленно! Мне нужно только увидеть тебя. Не делай этого со мной. Пожалуйста, Лукас, если ты не останешься со мной, я умру.

Но Лукаса бросил его, Лукаса проглотила темнота. Филипп продолжать просить даже, когда у него не осталось сил стоять. Он сполз на пол и скреб стекло, не понимал говорит он вслух или слова просто звучат у него в голове. «Ты не можешь бросить меня сейчас, Лукас», - твердил Филипп, пока не потерял сознание.  
Он не очнулся, когда вспыхнул свет. Чтобы разбудить Филиппа похитителю пришлось включить музыку в его комнате. Барабаны, электрогитары и истерический писк солиста. Филипп зажал уши и стиснул зубы. Наверное, он не проснулся бы без этого шума. Из-за него он не мог двигаться, из-за него его сердце бешено колотилось. Или сердцебиение еще один симптом истощения? Как постоянная дрожь, температура и холодный пот?  
Не вставая с пола, Филипп осмотрел комнату за стеклом. Мертвец лежал на боку, повернувшись к Филиппу худой спиной. Не видя рану на горле, можно было подумать, что он спит. Лукас сидел у стены. Капли крови на волосах и блузке почернели. И все равно Филипп задержал дыхание, ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, что это не кровь Лукаса.

Лукас был так бледен, так неподвижен, что напоминал мертвеца настолько, что Филипп обрадовался, когда похититель заставил его двигаться. Тварь за стеной отдала Лукасу приказ, и он встал на ноги, шатаясь подошел к ящику.

Как робот Лукас достал из ящика какие-то тряпки, повесил их на его край и потянулся к пуговицам на блузке.  
Филипп заметил, что он больше не оберегает сломанную руку. Будто перестал чувствовать боль или забыл о ней. Возможно, это действие шока. Филиппу показалось что из-за шока Лукас даже не моргает и не сглатывает.  
Он разделся до трусов. Темная ткань белья оптически уменьшала его гениталии. Отодвинув полоску стрингов, Лукас достал из себя тампон и бросил его к трупу. Не глядя. До Филиппа только сейчас дошло, что Лукас ни разу не взглянул на него. Нужно привлечь его внимание. Филипп попытался приподняться, но у него не хватило сил, рука скользнула по полу и наткнулась на степлер. Громкая музыка била по вискам. Инстинктивно Филипп схватил степлер и прижал его к груди. Единственный предмет в его комнате. Все что у него есть.  
Лукас наклонился, нагнулся, упал. С минуту он выглядел, как перевернутый на спину беспомощный жук, потом медленно поднялся на четвереньки. Видимо, похититель разрешил ему одеваться сидя. Лукас натянул блестящие лосины. Уродский переливающийся сине-зеленным цвет, на который Филиппу было больно смотреть. Лукас натянул через голову тунику. Ее сине-оранжевый цвет отливал голубым на бледном лице Лукаса и его волосах. Казалось Лукас весь сжался под этой одеждой, за цветовым пятном его невозможно было рассмотреть.  
Лукас достал из ящика электрогриль и поставил его на пол. Филипп прикрыл глаза, в животе заурчало, на языке он все еще чувствовал вкус жесткого подгоревшего мяса.

Когда Филипп открыл глаза, Лукас взял нож. Рассматривая лезвие, он слушал приказы похитителя. Филиппу показалось, или Лукас не двигался слишком долго? Что мог так долго втолковывать ему похититель? Хотел бы Филипп услышать, что урод говорит Лукасу? Нет, Филипп протестующе замотал головой. Движение откликнулось болью в животе, в заднице и утыканных иголками бедрах. Лежать неподвижно больше было невозможно, и Филипп со стоном поднялся на четвереньки.

Лукас не повернулся к нему. Сосредоточившись на ноже, он поднял руку и ударил себя в живот. Кровь на разноцветной ткани выглядела как еще одно яркое пятно. Неестественно, искусственно. Медленно Лукас завалился на пол. Он лежал на боку. Правой рукой все еще сжимал рукоятку ножа. Посмотрев на Филиппа, он приоткрыл рот.

\- Нет! – закричал Филипп.

«Что ты наделал, Лукас? Как ты мог?» - пронеслось в голове. Филипп хотел броситься к стеклу, ударить по нему кулаками, но не мог пошевелиться. Застыл на месте, сжимая в кулаке степлер и глядя в глаза Лукаса. Какая-то часть сознания Филиппа подсказывала ему, что так все и должно было закончиться.

Лукас неестественно медленно согнул ноги, словно перед смертью возвращался в позу зародыша. Когда он прикрыл глаза, дверь в комнату распахнулась. Похититель влетел внутрь, упал на колени и вцепился в Лукаса.  
На какой-то миг Филиппу показалось, что он хочет помочь Лукасу. Ведь он откачал Филиппа, когда тот захлебнулся. Спас ему жизнь. Псих не хотел, чтобы они умерли раньше времени. Он хотел, чтобы все шло по его плану. Он спасет Лукаса, Филипп метнулся к стеклу и прижался к нему всем телом.  
Вместо того, чтобы спасать Лукаса, урод подхватил его под колени и дернул к себе. Стянул с него лосины, разорвал стринги и расстегнул молнию на своем комбинезоне.

\- Нет! – закричал Филипп.

Происходящее странным образом расслоилось у него в сознании. Он не знал, не помнил слов, которыми можно было описать происходящее. Ни секс, ни изнасилование, ни насилие не имели сейчас значения, он просто знал, что Лукас умирает. Когда урод вломился в него, Лукас отпустил рукоятку ножа. От грубого толчка его рука упала на пол. Филипп видел, как судорожно дернулись пальцы. Боже, Лукас умирает, прямо сейчас, в то время как похититель трахает его. Трясет его, вбивается в него своим членом.

\- Не надо, - взвыл Филипп. – Пожалуйста, оставь его…

Обняв колени Лукаса, похититель мелко дергал бедрами, тянул шею и скалился.

Филипп несколько раз ударился лбом о стекло так сильно что перед глазами потемнело.

Похититель закончил, встал и повернулся к Филиппу. Подтянув наверх молнию комбинезона, он подошел к стеклу и улыбнулся. Он стоял совсем близко, Филипп видел свое отражение в его глазах. Свое распухшее от слез лицо. Улыбка сползла с лица психа как маска и он подался вперед. Сначала положил руки на стекло на уровне шеи Филиппа, будто хотел его схватить. Потом прижался к стеклу всем телом. Между ним и Филиппом было всего пять сантиметров стекла. Филипп не мог пошевелиться. Похититель был чуть выше его ростом. Он вздохнул, стекло перед глазами Филиппа запотело. Похититель что-то сказал, Филипп увидел зубы и слюну на них.

Внезапно музыка в комнате Филиппа смолкла. От этого в голове Филиппа что-то щелкнуло, переключилось, и он отскочил от стекла. Труднее было отвести взгляд от темных глаз похитителя. Хватая ртом воздух, Филипп посмотрел на пол. Там, где раньше лежал Лукас остались только разводы крови. Полоса крови тянулась до закрытой двери.

Закрытая дверь. Проследив за взглядом Филиппа, похититель обернулся. Он снова оскалился, покачал головой, заговорил, глядя на Филиппа. Придавленный тишиной, Филипп попятился, прижался спиной стене, притянул к груди и обнял двумя руками степлер.

«Он похож на меня, возможно, я стал бы таком, если бы дожил до сорока или пятидесяти. Отвратительно худой, с большой головой, крупными чертами лица, непропорционально большими глазами и губами».  
Экран справа от Филиппа мигнул. Нарисованные человечки в звериных шкурах запрыгали вокруг костра. Ящик выскочил с щелчком.

\- Филипп, - послышался слабый голос, и Филипп решил, что каким-то безумным образом похититель отдает ему приказы через стекло.

\- Филипп, я тебя вытащу, - Лукас делал паузы после каждого слова. – Потерпи еще немного.

Ящик снова щелкнул. На экране появился новый мультик. Зашумели насосы, и в комнату хлынула вода.

\- Черт-черт, - воскликнул Лукас, когда она вцепилась в щиколотки Филиппа. Добравшись до колен Филиппа, вода пошла на спад.

\- Прости, - простонал Лукас.

Похититель за стеклом улыбнулся, достал из кармана связку ключей и потряс ей перед стеклом.

\- У него ключи, Лукас, - сказал Филипп.

О нет, только не это. Лукасу нельзя снова входить в комнату. Он ранен, похититель легко с ним справится.

\- Лукас, прошу тебя, уходи, приведи помощь, - взмолился Филипп. – Пожалуйста. Уходи. Позвони в полицию. Позвони в «911». Со мной все будет в порядке. Я подожду.

Лукас молчал, и через минуту вода хлынула в комнату напротив. Филипп ничего не мог с собой поделать. За последние дни у него выработался рефлекс. Он бросился к стеклу. Сердце выскакивало из груди от страха. Вода накрыла сначала мертвеца, потом взялась за похитителя. Он бил кулаками по стеклу и что-то орал. Капли его слюны оседали напротив лица Филиппа. Он тоже бил по стеклу и шептал: «не надо». Только не так. Только не утопление.

Вода поднялась до потолка. Похититель цеплялся пальцами за стекло около лица Филиппа. Вокруг головы похитителя вились пузыри воздуха. Огромные глаза смотрели прямо на Филиппа. Мышцы на шее дергались. Это длилось и длилось. А потом похититель открыл рот, закатил глаза и поплыл над полом раскинув руки.  
Филипп смотрел на тела и мутную воду, пока у него не защипало глаза. Всхлипнув, он упал на колени. Горло свели спазмы, будто он наглотался воды. Филипп взял степлер, оттянул кожу на животе и вбил в себя скобу. Затем еще одну. Всхлипывая и вскрикивая, он пробивал себя скобами.

Ему понравится? Я разгадал его план? Перехитрил?

Он не видел, как вода за стеклом спала, не видел Лукаса, не слышал, как открылась дверь.

«Еще одну скобу, нужно успеть поставить еще одну», - думал он, когда Лукас схватил его за руки.

\- Остановись, Филипп, - Лукас выдавил степлер из его пальцев и прижал Филиппа к себе. – Черт. Не нужно. Все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо.

Филипп уткнулся носом в шею Лукаса. Горячая, нежная, влажная кожа пахла кровью.

\- Лукас, - прошептал Филипп. Господи, он должен сказать или сделать что-то важное, но никак не мог вспомнить что. – Лукас…

Филипп схватил его за плечи, пальцы поползли по гладкой шелковой ткани, и Филипп все вспомнил. Лукас ранен. Ему нужна помощь. Филипп хотел отстраниться и заглянуть в лицо Лукаса. Но только он подался назад, Лукас завалился на него, уперся лбом в его плечо и горячо выдохнул на голую грудь.

\- Лукас, - Филипп перебирал руками его тунику. Ткань насквозь пропиталась кровью.

\- Теперь все хорошо, - повторил Лукас.

Испачканными его кровью пальцами, Филипп дотронулся до лица Лукаса. Заглянул ему в глаза. Расширенные зрачки, обескровленные губы. Что я должен сделать, испугался Филипп, перевязать его сначала или вытащить отсюда. У психа, который их запер должна где-то быть аптечка. Он ведь давал им таблетки, антисептик. В аптечке должны быть повязки. Но сначала им нужно подняться на ноги.

Филипп оглядел комнату за стеклом. Вода ушла, два мертвеца валялись у стен. Оба похожи на Филиппа строением и цветом волос. Всего лишь отдаленное сходство. Почему раньше оно казалось ему решающим? Они мертвы. Он жив. Ничего общего.

\- Вставай, Лукас. Нельзя здесь оставаться, - Филипп поднырнул под руку Лукаса и попытался встать, перед глазами у него потемнело.

Не делай резких движений, идиот, приказал себе Филипп. Еще немного. Господи, почему Лукас такой тяжелый, он же выглядит таким худым? Обняв Лукаса крепче, Филипп потянул его вверх. Лукас вскрикнул, и они вместе упали на колени.

\- Филипп, - Лукас в его руках стал еще тяжелее. Он что пытается лечь? Но ему сейчас нельзя ложиться. Нельзя останавливаться. Но Лукас хватал Филиппа за плечи и тянул вниз. – Филипп, пожалуйста, не уходи. Побудь со мной до конца…

\- Что? – но он знал, о чем говорит Лукас. Не так давно, он сам мечтал только об одном – умереть у Лукаса на руках. Самый хороший конец, который он мог себе представить, единственная мечта, которая у него осталась.  
Филипп дрожал от усталости, у него кружилась голова. Стоило посмотреть на стекло, на трупы за ним и умереть, обнимая Лукаса, снова казалось хорошей идеей. Они бы переплели пальцы и просто заснули, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению друг друга, как делали это много раз раньше.

\- Нет, - сказал Филипп. – Ты ранен. Тебе нужно в больницу.

Лукас скривился. На губах у него запеклась кровь. Это не внутреннее кровотечение, сказал себе Филипп, Лукас просто прикусил язык, когда урод насиловал его. Когда выбирался из комнаты, когда освобождал Филиппа.

\- Что там за дверью?

Он видел часть коридора. Такие же бетонные стены, как в комнате, даже стыки шли параллельно. Филипп приказал себе не думать о воде.

\- Ты видел телефон там… - Филип не закончил, дыхание сбилось, когда он поднимался на ноги.

\- Нет, - Лукас уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Сделал несколько шагов и колени у него подогнулись.

Филипп прислонился спиной к стене, обеими руками удерживая сползающего вниз Лукаса.

\- Ничего страшного, - пропыхтел Филипп и неуверенно шагнул в коридор. Главное держаться за стену и не отпускать Лукаса. Если они упадут, вряд ли поднимутся. – Даже если бы там был телефон, мы не смогли бы вызвать помощь, потому что не знаем, где мы.

Господи, выбраться отсюда будет труднее, чем вбивать в себя скобы, подумал Филипп. Он сделал еще несколько шагов. Улитка и то ползет быстрее. Интересно, ее домик тяжелее Лукаса?

Коридор казался бесконечным. Чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения, Филипп сосчитал лампы на потолке. Двенадцать прикрытых железными решетками светящихся шаров, между ними около двух метров. Мы доползли до первой лампы, осталось всего одиннадцать, подбодрил себя Филипп.

Увидев кровь на полу, Филипп представил себе, как Лукас добирался до него. Сколько раз он падал? Какую часть пути проделал ползком? Раненный, изнасилованный. Откуда он взял силы? О чем думал, когда пустил воду в комнату с похитителем? Испытал радость или страх как Филипп?

Лукас застонал и впился ногтями в его плечо.

Напротив пятой лампы была распахнутая дверь. За ней пульт похожий на пульт управления. Лодкой, электровозом, пульт диспетчера метро или электростанции – все они выглядели одинаково для Филиппа. Может, стоило зайти в комнату с пультом и поискать знакомые предметы? Может, Лукас не заметил телефон? Может, Филипп сумел бы найти надписи, которые подсказали бы где они и где выход.

Лукас снова застонал.

\- Хорошо, - Филипп постарался произнести это как можно бодрее. – Потерпи еще немного.

Он видел поворот коридора. Пожалуйста, пусть за ним будет дверь. А если дверь закрыта? Филиппу нужно вернуться и поискать ключи. Но он не может. Не с Лукасом на руках. О том, чтобы оставить Лукаса даже думать больно. Каким бы тяжелым Лукас не был, он придавал Филиппу сил.

Филипп вспомнил степлер. Почему он пробивал себе живот, когда похититель утонул? Сейчас он не мог этого понять, но сомневался, что смог бы остановиться без Лукаса. Причинять себе боль было легко. В определенном смысле легче, чем тащиться в неизвестность по бесконечному коридору. Если бы не Лукас, его близость, его тепло, Филипп никогда не добрался бы до шестой лампочки.

\- Смотри Лукас. Мы на половине пути. Еще немного. Я думаю, мы все еще в Нью-Йорке. В каком-то туннеле под Гудзоном. За бетоном машины.

Тогда почему в коридоре так тихо, Филипп передернулся.

\- Нужно просто открыть дверь, и мы вывалимся на дорогу. Хуже было бы если бы мы вылезли из какой-то канализации в безлюдном поле.

Зачем он это сказал? Мало каналов или плотин за городом? Филипп на миг прикрыл глаза, зарылся носом в волосы Лукаса, вздохнул. Запах крови был слишком явным, болезненным и заглушал все остальные запахи.  
Коридор закончился развилкой. Налево и направо уходили два совершенно одинаковых туннеля. Чтобы не сойти с ума, Филипп считал лампочки. Что ему делать? В какую сторону идти? Он почувствовал холод, вспомнил, что полностью раздет. Филипп будто увидел себя со стороны: худое, голое тело с машинками в заднице, утыканное скобами и иголками. Легко представить, как полицейские вылавливают такого утопленника из Гудзона или находят такой труп в поле.

\- Нужно идти направо, Лукас.

Только не думать слишком долго, иначе паника парализует, решил Филипп.

Он сделал несколько шагов, споткнулся и не удержался на ногах. Лукас утянул его вниз. Филипп упал на него. В последнюю минуту успел выставить перед собой руки, но все равно прижался животом к животу Лукаса. Липкому и горячему от крови. Лихорадка Лукаса будто передался Филиппу, и он засуетился.

\- Все хорошо, Лукас. Еще немного и мы выберемся, потерпи еще немного.

Но Лукас не шевелился. Под закрытыми глазами залегли темные тени.

\- Нет, прошу тебя не бросай меня, - Филипп встряхнул его за плечи. Голова Лукаса безвольно качнулась из стороны в сторону.

Что я делаю, он ранен, его нельзя трясти, Филипп прижался лбом к груди Лукаса и разревелся.

\- Не бросай меня, пожалуйста. Я не могу… без тебя… Не бросай меня.

Нужно что-то делать, но Филипп даже не мог поднять голову от груди Лукаса. Не мог пошевелиться. Разве не этого он хотел? Быть рядом с Лукасом. Заснуть рядом с Лукасом. Но чего-то не хватало. Филипп не слышал сердцебиения Лукаса. Он поднял голову и придвинулся к лицу Лукаса, почти коснулся губами его губ и затаил дыхание. Лукас дышал. Слишком слабо, чтобы от дыхания вздымалась грудь, но дышал.

Если он умрет, это будет твоя вина, сказал себе Филипп, поднимаясь на четвереньки. Лукас умрет, потому что Филипп его не спас. Он огляделся: пустые коридоры впереди и позади. Они не выглядели заброшенными. Если это служебные помещения, где все люди? Или похититель работал здесь один? Филипп хотел крикнуть, позвать на помощь, но испугался. Он хотел и боялся увидеть людей. Вернулся страх первых дней –что если похитителю кто-то помогал?

\- Нет, - сказал Филипп. – Прекрати себя накручивать.

Он поднялся с пола. Он не хотел оставлять Лукаса одного. Но Лукас умрет, если Филипп не найдет выход. Двадцать лампочек на потолке. Глядя на них, Филипп побежал по коридору. Медленно, держась за стену, чувствуя, как игрушки в заднице смещаются при каждом шаге. Когда он обнимал Лукаса, он меньше обращал внимания на тикающую боль в своем теле.

В конце коридора была закрытая дверь. Филипп несколько раз дернул ручку и провел пальцем по разъему замка.

Какой же он идиот. Какие они идиоты.

Филипп вернулся к лежащему без сознания Лукасу и опустился около него на колени.

\- Лукас, мне нужно вернуться назад и найти ключи, - Филипп поцеловал Лукаса в уголок губ, почувствовал слабое дыхание. – Я быстро.

Перебирая руками по стене, он добрался до комнаты с пультом. Почему он постоянно спотыкался на ровном полу? Филипп обшарил все поверхности, заглянул в шкафы под пультом, но ничего не нашел, лишь проколол палец иголкой.

Еще одна подушка с иголками. Филипп замер. Похититель готовил для него еще один набор иголок. Филипп судорожно втянул в себя воздух, на дальней полке увидел большую банку спортивного питания. Протеин в порошке, молочные коктейли. Того, что было в банке хватило бы на месяцы. От осознания, что он месяцы или годы мог сидеть в комнате и вгонять в себя иголки, Филиппа прошиб пот.

Если бы не Лукас, это никогда бы не закончилось. Вернее, закончилось бы тем, что Филипп сошел с ума.  
А может он уже сошел с ума? Иначе почему он так тупит? Сидит здесь и хватает ртом воздух. Зачем он ищет ключи здесь, если они были у Лукаса! Лукас открыл дверь в его комнату и потерял ключи, когда выдавливал из рук Филиппа проклятый степлер.

Он должен вернуться в свою комнату. Стоило подумать об этом, и Филипп ощутил тошноту. Живот скрутило, не выпрямиться. Согнувшись пополам, он добрался до открытых дверей. Он не сможет снова войти туда. Неизвестно откуда у него появилась клаустрофобия. На бетонном полу в двух шагах от стекла лежали ключи и степлер. Да, легче вставить десять скоб себе в живот, чем сделать шаг, подумал Филипп и двинулся вперед. Кажется, даже когда учился ходить, он не передвигался так медленно. Не отрывая стопы от пола, он просто толкал ноги вперед, будто боялся упасть. Не только упасть, но и вздохнуть.

Дрожащей рукой Филипп поднял ключи. Ему показалось, он услышал шум. Филипп замер. Тишина стиснула виски. Совсем как раньше. Когда он был пленником. Филипп осмотрелся: мертвый экран, распахнутые двери, поцарапанное стекло, мертвецы за ним.

Лукас вытащил Филиппа отсюда. Если бы не Лукас, Филипп бы сошел здесь с ума.

Больше никаких ошибок. Филипп не подведет Лукаса.

Он вышел из комнаты, и живот скрутило новым спазмом. Филиппа вывернуло желчью. На пол упало кольцо. Филипп не сразу увидел его из-за застилавших глаза слез, но услышал дребезжание металла о бетон. Это хороший знак, решил он. Если я не налажаю, Лукас выживет.

Он зашел в комнату Лукаса. Впервые он видел ее изнутри, впервые смотрел со стороны на место, где его держали взаперти долгое время. Пустая комната напротив завораживала, но кровь под ногами не позволила Филиппу забыть зачем он здесь.

Нужно действовать как со степлером. Не думать, просто делать. Только так он спасет Лукаса.  
Филипп не знал, что за дверью. Возможно, они в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, выйдут прямо на дорогу. Возможно, сейчас день. А если нет? Если они за городом? Если сейчас ночь? Если до обитаемых мест идти милю, две или пять? Филиппу понадобится обувь и одежда. Он просто сделает это ради Лукаса. Как делал прежде, втыкая в себя иголки и скобы.

Филипп перевернул похитителя на спину. Не глядя ему в лицо, стащил с него сапоги и комбинезон. Одеваясь, Филипп разглядывал лампочки в коридоре. Двенадцать. Пройдя под ними, он снова опустился около Лукаса на колени. Наклонился, потерся носом о его щеку, почувствовал его дыхание.

Оставив Лукаса на полу, Филипп прошел к двери и проверил ключи. Он вставлял один за другим в замок, пока не услышал щелчок. Первой мыслью было – сейчас коридор затопит вода. Потом Филипп успокоился и толкнул дверь. За ней был еще один коридор. Только намного шире. Филипп увидел разделительную желтую полосу на полу. Мимо проехала машина.

Филипп закрыл дверь и вернулся за Лукасом.

\- Ты был прав, - сказал он, приподнимая Лукаса и закидывая его правую руку себе на плечо. – Мы все еще в Нью-Йорке.

Лукас пах кровью, грязной водой, его волосы кололи подбородок Филиппа как колючая проволока.  
В туннеле Филипп посадил его около стены, а сам вышел на дорогу. Коричневый почтовый фургон остановился в двух метрах от него. Машины сзади и слева засигналили, образовалась пробка. Водитель почтовика, розовощекий толстяк лет сорока, посмотрел на изуродованные губы Филиппа и побледнел. Увидев покрытого кровью Лукаса, он начал заикаться. Женщина с усыпанными кольцами руками позвонила в «911». Филипп смотрел на отражение света в зеленом перстне и думал, что похожее кольцо лежит сейчас у него в животе. Или он его выблевал полчаса назад, когда вернулся в свою комнату? Это важно?

Филипп погладил Лукаса по щеке. Нет, ничего из того, что произошло за последние дни не имеет значения. Не важно, что и почему делал псих-похититель. Как мог Филипп думать, что в его фантазиях есть смысл?  
Филипп забрался в фургон «скорой помощи» и опустился на колени около носилок, на которых лежал Лукас.

\- Сядь рядом, - посоветовала врач и надела Лукасу кислородную маску.

\- Я не могу, - ответил Филипп и не стал пояснять.

По пути в больницу он открыл рот лишь за тем, чтобы спросить какое лекарство Лукасу вкололи. Остальное время он смотрел на приборы и прислушивался к разговорам.

В больничных коридорах он держался за носилки Лукаса. Дважды они сильно разогнались, и Филипп упал на колени. Когда Лукаса забрали в операционную, к Филиппу подошла врач из скорой. Хвост на затылке. Тонкие светлые пряди падали на лоб и щеки, закручивались у ушей. Она смотрела на скобы в губах Филиппа и задавала бессмысленные вопросы.

Потом появились полицейские. Тот, что был крупнее и старше, рассказал, что они обследовали коридор и нашли два трупа. Младший предположил, что Лукас и Филипп провели в подвале две недели. Почти в центре Нью-Йорка. Под землей. Каждую минуту в двухстах метрах от них проезжали машины.  
Полицейские спросили о родственниках, Филипп не сумел вспомнить номера телефонов и просто назвал имена. Хелен, Гейба и отца Лукаса.

Больше всего Филипп боялся потерять сознание до того, как Лукаса вывезут из операционной. Когда операция закончилась, и Лукаса перевели в палату, обыкновенную не интенсивной терапии, Филипп позволил осмотреть себя. Он разделся, полицейские сделали фото его изувеченного живота и бедер.

Врач сказал, чтобы извлечь все предметы из его тела им потребуется около часа времени и предложил Филиппу общий наркоз. Легкий. Мы вводим его детям, когда вправляем переломы. Филипп отказался от наркоза. После уговоров согласился на местное обезболивание. Но стоило игле войти в его тело, Филипп потерял сознание.  
Он проснулся от того, что в глаза бил яркий свет. В ужасе Филипп попытался вскочить, но что-то мешало ему пошевелиться.

Филипп сделал глубокий вдох и понял, что находится в палате, на больничной койке. Рядом, прижавшись к нему всем телом, спал Лукас. Филипп долго смотрел на его подрагивающие ресницы, приоткрытые губы и прислушивался к его дыханию. Когда он поднял руку, чтобы убрать волосы с лица Лукаса, почувствовал, как вокруг запястья затягивается петля.

\- Охренеть, - прошептал Филипп, глядя на свою руку, обмотанную прозрачной системой капельницы. Точно такой же браслет был на запястье Лукаса. Он соединял и удерживал их руки вместе.

\- Что? – Лукас поднял голову. Тонкая напряженная шея. Не моргающий взволнованный взгляд.

\- Ты привязал себя ко мне.

\- Я… Тебе больно? Я напугал тебя?

\- Нет, все в порядке, - Филипп поцеловал его в уголок губ.

\- Прости. Я проснулся. Тебя не было рядом. Я плохо соображал после наркоза. Боялся, опять вырубиться… Наверное, не нужно было…

\- Ты все сделал правильно, - Филипп рассмеялся и переплел пальцы с пальцами Лукаса.


End file.
